The Adventures of the Guardian of the Azure
by Brave of the Blue
Summary: After defeating Yuuki Terumi, one would think that Ragna would finally get time to rest but the end of one story is the beginning of another. So now begins Ragna's training as the Guardian of the Azure as he adventures off into different Multiverses, meets new people, gets into trouble, and learns what it really means to be the Guardian of the Azure
1. Prologue: Beginning of A New Adventure

**_Hello everyone, it's Brave of the Blue here with my first crossover fanfic (and regular fanfic in general). I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, but enough talking let's get this show on the road!_**

* * *

_So this is it...My journey has finally ended. After defeating Yuuki Terumi, once and for all, I finally figured out the truth...that I was the Central Fiction, the Origin's dream, and as long as I exist then the cycle will continue. So I did the only thing I could think of, erase myself from everyone's memories. It was a hard decision and if my master was there, he would definitely tell me not to do this, but I had to do what had to be done. So I went to the Master Unit and told it to erase the memory of 'Ragna the Bloodedge' from the world and then I took the dreams of everyone and went through the gates of the Azure, creating 'possibility'._

"Ragna…"

_Sister..is that you, I remember the days of my youth, oh if I could just go back to those days I wouldn't hesitate for a moment._

"Ragna the Bloodedge...wake up."

_I'm coming sister, yes…_

Ragna then felt himself suddenly above a volcano about to erupt and his eyes flew wide open.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Then right before Ragna was about to fall into the Volcano, he was teleported to the gates of the Azure.

"That was close...Hey, what the hell was that for!" Ragna said irritated.

"That's what you get for not waking up on time.." The Will of the Azure said.

"Huh, I was reminiscing that's all, it's been a quite a while since the whole 'entitled' situation happened. Never would I have imagined that an 'SS class criminal' would be the one saving the world, it's been a while since I've seen Jin and Noel, maybe I should just real quick take a peak and see how they are doing."

"Ragna...it's only been 23 minutes."

"Yeah I-WAIT 23 MINUTES!" Ragna said.

"23 minutes 45 seconds, 23 milliseconds.."

"I get it!" Ragna said while clutching his head. "Oh no I can't stay sitting here forever, I swear I'm a freaking lose it."

"Do you have a problem being in the gates of the lustrous, sought-after Azure?"

"Yes, I do. All I see nothing but a big-ass gate and white, no other colors, no flowers, I feel like I'm in a penitentiary!"

"I agree, too being here would be boring and listening to you complain would be annoying, so let's get to the reason I woke you up." The will of the Azure. "It's for your training."

"Training?"

"Currently, you are technically not the Guardian of the Azure, you are the Guardian of the Azure in-training." The Azure said.

"I highly doubt I need training, I got all the p-." Ragna said as he showed his right arm, which contained the Azure Grimore, but was interrupted.

"The power you currently have is insufficient, because as I recall you barely defeated Izanami, and you had to result almost destroying your body in order to defeat Susano'o and the only reason you were as strong as you were is because you didn't have a drive." The will of the Azure said. "That will not do as the enemies you will face in the future will be cunning, brutal, and dangerous than Yuuki Terumi could ever be."

"Ouch, didn't have to that brutally honest." Ragna then added. "My story is over, all I have to do is guard this gate and leave the rest to 'them'. I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end."

"Yes, your story in your 'world' has ended, but the ending of one story is the beginning of another." The Azure then changed the topic. "I have a question for you, how well do you know the Multiverse theory."

"Multiverse what?!"

"I assumed as much, allow me to give you a run down…..."

Ragna suddenly found himself in space, looking directly at all the planets in his solar system from above.

"This is your solar system, filled with asteroids, planets, along that many other things. Beyond that encompasses the galaxy, which is filled with multiple solar systems, and beyond that is…."

Ragna then found himself surrounded by darkness, with the only light being the sphere that was in his right hand

"The Universe. The sphere in your hand is a representation of your universe. The universe consists of all existing matter and space, even time. Before the universe existed, time and space did not matter. Your earth is only a speck of dust compared to how large the universe is. Now what if I told you that there were an infinite amount of universes."

"Wait what?" Ragna said astonished.

The darkness surrounding Ragna, then began to turn blue as it was revealed that Ragna was surrounded by an immeasurable amount of sphere that looked like that was in his hand.

"Each of these orbs represents a universe. In each of these universes, there are different events that happen that lead to each universe having different outcomes. For example, in this universe you never became Ragna the Bloodedge, instead you had a peaceful youth and went to the NOL academy."

"Wow, your shitting me." Ragna said astonished. "So you're saying there is a universe for any possible outcome."

"Yes, there is even a universe where Yuki Terumi is a girl and you get married to he-."

"PLEASE DON'T CONTINUE THAT SENTENCE!" Ragna said. "I don't want to ever put that horrible image in my mind."

Ragna then found himself standing right in front of the gate.

"And beyond the multiverse, is the Gates of the Azure. Right now you exist in a plane far above the Multiverse, there is only one gate of the Azure in the Multiverse. I hope that my explanation was sufficient for you to understand or should I go more in depth?"

"No thanks I think I get the big picture, but why are you telling me this, now." Ragna asked.

"Well I was going to get to that," The will of the Azure added. "What if I told you that there was infinite multiverses outside of our multiverse."

"Oh. That's nice, but why-"

"And I figured that the best way to train you is to through putting you through life-threatening situations." The will of the Azure said. "So I decided that for your training, I'm going to send you to these multiverses, so you can gain more experience."

"Wait, WHAT!" Ragna said

"The enemies you face in the future will have centuries if not millennia of experience, so the way to catch up is to put you through situations you aren't familiar with so you can grow."

"I honestly think that that THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" Ragna said. "It's only been like 35 minutes-."

"37 actually."

"Who the hell cares anymore!" Ragna then continued with what he was going to say. "Since I left my world, can't for once in my life, get some peace and mind."

"Don't worry in another universe, you were able to get some peace and mind after you defeated Yuuki Terumi."

"That's not funny." Ragna said irritated.

"Well, I should get you own your way."

"Wai-."

* * *

Ragna saw nothing, but darkness and then suddenly found himself on a bed inside a camp. He looked to his left and right to see if anyone was nearby and found that he was by himself.

"Where the hell am I?"

Ragna then got out of the bed and stretched his body for a bit. He started walking to see if there was anyone nearby. He heard footsteps coming towards his direction, so he turned around

"Oh, it seems you're finally awake."

Ragna turned to the source of the voice and found that it belonged to a black haired man.

"Sorry, if I spooked you or anything, hahaha." the man said. "The name's Ritsuka Fijumaru."

"Ok Ritsuka, could you tell me where the hell am I?"

"I don't know how, but somehow you ended up in the Sixth Singularity and we tried to see if you were a servant, but it just gave us an 'Unknown' result so I'm wondering how were able to get in here without Da Vinci or Roman, noticing." Ritsuka then noticed that there was something on Ragna's head and added. "By the way, there's something on your head."

Ragna felt something on his head and grabbed it to reveal that it was a note that read:

_**Hello, Ragna. I know you might be wondering where exactly you are, but that's for you to find out. It's up to you to find a way back to the gates or you'll be stuck here forever~. - The Will of the Azure. P.S I also 'upgraded' your Azure Grimoire a bit, you should figure out what I mean soon enough.**_

_Figured as much _

Ragna then tear up the note into several pieces before turning his attention back to Ritsuka, that is until Ragna heard more footsteps coming to the cabin.

"Brother, there you are!" said an orange haired girl wearing the same white uniform as Ritsuka, right next to her was a purple haired girl holding what appeared to be a shield. "Oh, it seems like the mysterious person woke up. Hiya, the name's Gudako Fijumaru, nice to meetcha'!"

"Hyperactive, much?" Ragna said

"You have no idea." Ritsuka said.

"Hello, I'm Mashu Kyrelight, nice to meet you."

"The name's Ragna." Ragna then turned his attention to Ritsuka. "What was it you were asking me, again, something about how did I get here, right."

"Yes."

"Well you see I'm from a completely different universe and I was sent by some omnipotent being called the Azure." Ragna said. "It's a long story, so let me start from the beginning, it all started one day…"

* * *

_Yeah they'll totally believe that and not think I'm totally insane. What should I say... might be a good time to use the good old cliche._

* * *

"I don't know...I don't remember where I came, why I'm here….or even if I have family." Ragna lied. "All I remember is my name and something about some guy who goes by the name 'Azure', who I think might be the cause of why I'm here." Ragna told the three his half-truth.

"He must have Amnesia." Gudako said. "Poor guy."

"Yeah...wait, I've got an idea!" Ritsuka said. "Why don't you just join us until you can get your memory back?"

"Eh?!" Gudako & Mashu say in unison.

"Huh? What's wrong with that idea?"

"We can't just bring some random guy to our party, even though I feel bad for him. What if he turns out to be some someone working with the Lion King?"

_Are they talking about the movie?_

_"_I agree with Gudako, senpai. This seems really rash and could end up backfiring on us." Mashu added.

"I get what you guys are saying, but I can't just leave a guy with no memories and just go along with my adventure with a good conscience. Plus, I don't think that he's a bad guy, at least that's what my guy tells me."

"Also to concur, if this Azure guy is running around in this world, whose to say he couldn't cause chaos in this Singularity or whatever you call it." Ragna then added. "I'm your best lead into finding that guy and making sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

Gudako and Mashu sighed before looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders and responding.

"When brother is like this, nothing will change his mind." Gudako said. "Also you do have a point about this 'Azure' guy, so I guess we can let you join our party."

"All right, welcome to the team, Ragna!" Ritsuka said "Let's go and introduce yourself to the others!"

_Why do l get the feeling that this was a terrible idea_

* * *

"Hello, everyone meet Ragna, he's going to be part of the team until we can get his memories back! Now I know it might be a bit strange, but I have full faith that he's a good guy!"

Ragna could feel glares coming from the crowd of heroic spirits that Ritsuka and Gudako had formed contracts and fought along side with throughout their journey. Ragna waved as he started to laugh sheepishly.

_This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

**_And there we have it, the prologue of this story is complete, I hope you all enjoyed this prologue and support this fanfic until the end, while also providing constructive criticism to make this fanfic better. With that said, until the next chapter, see ya!_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Rebellion Has Begun

**Hello everyone, it's Brave of the Blue with another chapter of The Adventures of Guardian of the Azure. I just wanted to say thank you all who read this story and gave your support. I didn't think this story would be this popular, but it really means a lot to me, but enough talking let's get this show on the road.**

**EDIT 1: I'm just changing one, tiny detail. Sorry if I made you all think that I was posting a chapter (which I plan on posting soon, but summer school is a bitch).**

* * *

_Ch 1: The Rebellion Has Begun_

"I have a feeling that most of the people there, didn't like or trust me." Ragna said.

"What made you think that?" Ritsuka said.

"Besides all the countless glares I received, not much." Ragna said sarcastically. "Anyhow, you never explained to me where are we, and what was the singularity stuff you were talking about."

"Oh right, how do I explain this...we're in a Noble Phantasm created by the Sun King Ozymandias."

"Who the hell is that?"

"He is the greatest, most powerful pharaoh of ancient Egypt." Da Vinci said as she appeared behind the two, startling them.

"Wow, there say something before you just barge in." Ritsuka said. "Oh, I don't think she met you, yet. Meet Leonardo Da Vinci, but you can just call her Da Vinci."

"You must be the man named Ragna, that Gudako was talking about. Don't worry, she told me all about your memory loss and while I'm sort of against taking a random person we met in the middle of the desert. Until we get your memories back welcome aboard." Da vinci said.

"You are one of the nicest people I've met today, thank you." Ragna said. "Wait, you said that we are in ancient Egypt correct?"

"Yep, 1300 BC to be exact."

_Great. Awesome. I'm in the past._

"Then what are you guys doing in Ancient Egypt for?" Ragna asked curious.

"To save Humanity." Gudako said, popping up from behind.

"Save Humanity?"

"In the year 2016, all of Humanity is eradicated. So we must restore Human Order, by going to each singularity that disrupts the main timeline and excising the holy grail from it, we can stop the eradication of Humanity." Mashu said and then added. "Senpai, have you seen Fou anywhere?"

"Fou fou."

Everyone looked up to see Fou resting on top of Ragna's head, everyone except Ragna started to laugh as he rolled his eyes and grabbed Fou from the top of his head and handed it to Mashu.

"Well it seems like Fou has welcomed you to the party as well." Gudako said.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Ragna said. "Where are we heading to now."

"Oh right, we should probably get out of here, before Ozymadias gets mad." Da Vinci then added. "Just follow my lead and I'll explain where we are going on the way!"

Ragna rolled his eyes and followed after Ritsuka and the others.

* * *

"...What the hell is this?" Ragna questioned

"This is the All-purpose Vehicular Orniphoter Sphinx!" Da Vinci said. "Made by yours truly."

"That looks out of place for the 13th century." Mashu said.

"That looks so awesome! I can always count on Da Vinci. I wonder what it runs on, solar energy…" Ritsuka then continued to go on and on, talking with Da Vinci about the car.

"Yeah, he can be like this when it comes to cars." Gudako said

"Good to know. Anyhow, how far is our destination anyhow."

"About 100 kilometer, but this bad boy can go 60 kilometers per hour, so we should be there in less than 2 hours. But don't worry about that, everyone pile in! No more physical activity required!"

"Yahoo!" Ritsuka said as he got on the Sphinx.

"This is gonna be something." Ragna said as he got in.

"Roger."

"Fou!"

"So who's driving?" Gudako said.

"Me, me!"

"Ok, brother it is. Let's get going!"

* * *

_Few hours later_

"Phew, at least that's over, good job everyone." Gudako said as she congratulated her heroic spirits

"Thank goodness, I finally you on the line!" said a familiar voice. "Are you okay! Did any unexpected accidents take place this time!"

"Nah we're good so farm" Ritsuka said.

"I'm glad that you're all safe, however this is no time for casual chit-chat. We were able to see Ritsuka's signal, but were unable to establish a connection. Sorry that I haven't been able to provide you all with support. What's the situation over here?"

Mashu proceeds to explain the events that have happened so far, including the fact that they had found the mysterious "amnesiac" Ragna and this mysterious 'Azure' person.

"And you let this Ragna guy join up with you guys!" Romani said. "Even for your standards, this is incredibly reckless, Ritsuka!"

"Told you so." Gudako said as she nudged Ritsuka slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, but you've got to trust me on this. The guy doesn't seem like a bad guy...sorta."

"Well, can't get stressed about things that have already happened I guess." Romani said as he went back to the main topic on hand "It seems like Egypt is going to be our weak spot, but it seems like we might have some reliable allies, Ozymadias mention someone by the Lion King, right. There's no mistake that he's Richard I. If King Lionheart is here, then we should be able to deal with the Sun King."

"Ummm….about that." Gudako said.

"Well, if you wanted to know about unexpected situations, Roman. All the Crusaders have been wiped out." Da Vinci said.

"What?!" Roman said

"Who the world is Richard I?" Ritsuka said.

"King Richard I of England also known as Richard the Lionheart for his deeds in the third crusade. The nickname Lionheart came from his bravery in the battlefield."

"Anyway, I'll send the data from Chaldea!" Roman then showed the Singularity Map. "See? There is a big city in this singularity! There's no mistake that the Crusaders have occupied it! But since you are saying that they are wiped out, then who is the one who occ-wait I've picked up traces of life, among them is a servant with signature not too far away from you."

Mashu then suddenly stopped the Sphinx and then turned to Ritsuka and Gudako.

"What should we do, Master?"

"For now let's just sneak around and see what happens." Gudako said.

"I agree." Ritsuka said

The four of them got off the Sphinx and moved to an area that made them hard to see, while being able to see the events that would take place between the red haired servant and the refugees. However, as they got closer they didn't notice that a certain white-haired person fell asleep in the back during the trip.

* * *

_An hour later_

"Thank you." A refugee woman said. "Not only did drive away those bandits, you escorted us all the way here."

"No need to thank us, in fact we should be thanking you for telling us the way to go." Mashu then asked. "Where do all you of you plan to go with this large group?"

"Why to the holy city of course, the only safe haven now."

"Invaders came, burned the land, and took the Holy Land, but the great Lion King took the land back and drove out the crusaders, reopening the land back to us. We don't know where the King or his knight came from, but we're thankfully the slayed those invaders."  
The Lion King destroyed the crusaders...it's sounding less likely that it's Richard I. Da Vinci thought

"The holy city, huh? I wonder do they accept people of all races."

The four turn around to see Ragna who was yawning as he had just woken up from a good night's sleep, completely unaware of what happened in the last few hours.

"Yes of course, I've heard that the Lion King rejects none. Once a month, the Holy City has a ceremony called the ritual of holy selection in which they accept refugees."

"Sounds like a good ass retirement home." Ragna said while stretching and cracking his neck. "Damn, I fell asleep like a log didn't I? So did I miss anything important?"

"How in the hell were you able to sleep soundly during the events that took place, actually better yet WHEN did you fall asleep!" Gudako said.

"Sometime during the trip, but that's not important right now. If you don't mind me asking could you tell me more about this Holy Land."

The refugees continued to talk more about the Holy Land, sharing information that caused Ragna to become more curious about this Holy Land. After the refugee lady gave all the information she knew about the Holy Land, the refugees went ahead leaving Ragna and the others to themselves.

"Thanks for the information, looks like the refugees went ahead of us."

"Who's the guy with the hologram?" Ragna asked.

"Oh yeah, you two haven't exactly met each other yet, Ragna meet Romani Archaman, the director of Chaldea."

"Hey, nice to meetcha'."

"Nice to meet you too...Ritsuka told me about your amnesia and just to confirm, your only planning on staying with them until you can find this 'Azure' person and get back your memories, correct."

"That's the plan."

Romani sighed and then proceeded to smile.

"Alright until then, welcome to the team."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Anyhow, we don't know the full situation, so it's better if we act in secret for now. Going with the refugees would only make us stand out." Da Vinci explained.

"It's hard to tell who's friend or foe between the Lion King, Sun King, and the group of assassin's…" Mashu said.

"You think that it's like Rock Paper Scissors, where Lion beats Sun, Assassins beat Lion, and Sun beats Lion." Ritsuka asked.

"I doubt it's like that, I speculate that the Sun King and Lion King formed some sort of non-aggression pact. That would explain why Lucius said that Holy City Knights would have no reason to abduct Nitocris." Da Vinci explained

"So you're saying that Egypt is pretty much doing it own thing." Ritsuka said

"Exactly. I assume they oppose each other, but do not fight..sort like a cold war." Gudako said

"So I'm guessing the group of assassins would be sort of like the resistance." Ragna said

"I'm starting to get the general picture of the situation down here, you all should probably head to Holy City to figure out what exactly is going on." Roman said.

"Got it, we've got to find out whether the Sun King was telling the truth about the Holy City being the source of the Singularity." Gudako said.

* * *

_At the Holy City_

"Here we are!" Gudako said. "Wow, this place looks huge!"

"The walls seem like they are built to reject anything foreign, so this is the Holy City." Mashu said

"Take a look over to the center, seems like it's the Holy City's main gate." Ritsuka said as he pointed to the entrance to the Holy Land. As the five proceeded to get closer, they saw there was a bunch of refugee tents set up right outside the gate.

"Wow a bunch of refugees showed, somewhere five hundred too."

"They're probably waiting for the ritual of Holy Selection. We should go along with them, so we can get to see the Lion King." Ritsuka said

"Sounds like a good plan, I guess I'll fold the Sphinx since driving in a car would bring a lot of attention towards us."

"Yeah." Gudako then looked back to Ragna who seemed to be looking at the city and not saying anything on the whole trip here. "Are you ok, Ragna. You've been really quiet the entire time."

"...None of this makes any sense."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Ritsuka asked

"The refugee said that they would accept everyone, but...I mean think about it, if the Lion King accepted everyone, then why in the hell would there need to be this Holy Selection. _Selection_ being the key word."

"What are you trying to say, that the refugees were just lying?" Mashu said

"No, I think that the refugees are being lied to. I had some doubts about this Holy City, but as the Refugee lady kept talking a thought came into my head, what happens to the people that don't get accepted in the holy selection, don't you think that her story about the Holy City was too good to be true?" Ragna said.

"I understand where you are coming from, but it's a bit too soon to draw conclusions." Da Vinci said. "We should just sit back and see what happens."

"I agree, there's no need to rush to conclusions yet." Roman said. "Even if you are right, we've got no choice but to step into the lion's den to figure out what's going on."

"Alright, I hear ya." Ragna said.

_I hope I'm wrong, but my gut feeling tells me that something is off about this Holy City._

"If that's all then everyone, remember hide yourselves under your cloaks and try not to bring attention to yourselves. The readings say that there are highly concentrated magical energy structures around you, so be careful."

"Got it." Everyone said as Da Vinci gave everyone blue cloaks to conceal themselves with. "Good thing I happened to make an extra, just in case."

The five were able to get through to where the refugees were, although they were at the edge of the refugee camp and furthest away from the holy city.

"It seems like knights from the Holy City are surrounding the camps."

"You think they might be what the readings were talking about?"

"Yeah, no doubt it." Ritsuka then saw the sky change from night to day in an instant. "What the-?!"

"I didn't just imagine that right?!"

"Calm yourselves, this is just a miracle from the Lion King." said a blond haired man coming from the entrance of the holy city. "A gift he bestowed upon me with words "May the sun always bless you"."

"Master, a knight just appeared just appeared from the main gate. Wait, that man is...Sir Gawain of King Arthur's round table?"

"What?!" Gudako said. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but let's wait and see."

"It seems like they've started admitting the refugees already, but I've detected an enormous Servant signature!" Roman said

Da Vinci's eyes begin to widen as she starts to put the pieces together.

"...This is bad, really bad!" Da Vinci. "Ritsuka, Gudako, Mashu, Ragna we need to get out of here. Now. Ragna's thought process was on the right track. They call this a Holy Selection, that isn't the right word, they're...wait where is Ragna?"

* * *

"Everyone, I thank you for gathering here in the Holy City of your own accord. Humanity's time has ended and this small world is heading towards ruin. His Majesty has cast Judgement. There is no place for people to live on this earth, in any land. The exception being the Holy City of Camelot." Gawain the continued. "Our Holy City is a complete, perfect, pure-white, millennial kingdom. Beyond this gate exist an ideal world, one without starvation, one without war!"

"Wow! It seems like the rumors were true!"

"We're going to be saved!"

"Thank you, I'm sure you all underwent a long, difficult journey to get here. Our King accepts any and all people, regardless of race and religion. However, you must first gain his pardon."

"There's someone on top of the gate. Is that the Lion King?"

Everyone looked up to the person on the top of the gate, who was covered in armor and had a white cape.

"There are few that can be led to the end of the world. The roots of humanity will rot and fall. And thus I must choose. Those souls uncorrupted by any and all wickedness."

Suddenly out of nowhere a light began to shine over three of the refugees.

"Huh what is this light?"

"It's so bright, but not blinding at all."

"Mommy, you're all shiny!"

"The holy selection is over, allow only these three to enter. Go and collect them, Sir Gawain."

"...As you wish." Gawain then continued. "Everyone I am sorry. However, this is to preserve the world of man. The king has ordered for your purification. Now it's time for your Holy Punishment."

Several of the knights began to draw their blades as they started to get closer and closer to the refugees. One of the knights stopped at a refugee that was wearing a blue cloak, different from the others. As he proceeded to bring his sword down on the refugee, he was met with a fist to the face, sending him flying, which caused all the other knights to look on in confusion.

"What the he-?!" Before one of the knights could finish his sentence, the mysterious rebel jumped up into the air and kicked him in the face, stopping him before he was able to kill the refugee woman.

"W-who are you?!" The refugee said.

The mysterious man stayed silent and instead started using signs to send a message to her, telling her to run to safety. The refugee was able to understand the message and started telling the other refugees to escape.

"Commander, the refugees are starting to escape and it seems like one of them is helping them tear through the line!"

"Get rid of the rebel and make sure that no refugee escapes!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Is that who I think it is?" Mashu said.

"Oh. My. God." Roman said in complete shock.

"Well crap, there goes the plan to do this sneakily." Gudako said as the command seal started to glow, behind her appeared three heroic spirits. Jeanee Alter, the alternate version of the holy maiden of France, Jeanne D'Arc. A servant from the archer class, Emiya and the watchdog of the land of the shadows, Lancer class Servant Scathath.

"Wait what are you guys doing?" Roman said. "We can't just barge in like this?!"

"Well what do you want us to do then, just sit here and stand back like we did before!" Gudako said. "No way!"

"I agree." Ritsuka said. "If can do it, without a hesitation so should we."

"...Heh, I could never get through to you two when your like this." Roman said. "Just make sure you stay safe and don't do anything too reckless."

"Gotcha, ." Gudako then turned to her servants. "You guy's ready?"

"More than ever." said Alter. "Should what should burn first, Master?"

"Please don't burn anything, just open a path for the refugee's to escape from."

"..Tsk, you're no fun."

"Maybe next time, Black Maiden." Emiya said sarcastically. "Right now, let's focus on the task at hand."

"I concur." Scathath said.

"Wait a minute, who is the man fighting the knight's over there?" Jeanne Alter pointed out.

"..We have an idea, but we can worry about that later!" Gudako said as she began to run towards where the refugees were.

"Ok, Mashu let's make sure that refugees get out safely and take care of any knights that might slip out." Ritsuka said as he also summoned one more heroic spirits to help Mashu. One of the most prominent heroes in Greek mythology, Achilles.

"Yo, Master what'cha need?"

"Help us make sure the refugee's are safe!" Ritsuka said as he began to rush towards the scene

"Gotcha! Let's go!"

* * *

"One of the refugees has decided to go against the wishes of the Lion King in front of the hates to the Holy City! That is a sin punishable only by death!" The enforcement knights said as they began to surround the mysterious rebel. The Mysterious man didn't appear to pay that much attention to their speech and walked up slowly and grabbed one of the enforcement knights by the neck and threw him into another one. This caused the rest of the enforcement knights to charge recklessly at him.

_C'mon this is too easy. _

The Mysterious Rebel thought as he appeared to reach out for something only to find that it was not there...

_What the hell? I remember I had with me, where the hell is i-CRAP, it's on the other side! That son of a bitch probably knew about it and didn't tell me!_

The Mysterious Rebel dodged the incoming attack from one of the knights and delivered a powerful kick to the face, sending him crashing to some of the other knights that were behind him. One of the knights saw that the mysterious rebel was distracted and tried to use this moment to get an opening by aiming for back, only to met with a backhand coming from the mysterious rebel. Before any of the other knights could react, the mysterious rebel put his hands on the ground and suddenly appeared a arsmagus circle with chains coming out of it, tying all of them to the ground. The Mysterious Rebel then went up to one of the enforcement knights who was knocked unconscious and grabbed one of their swords, examining it for a bit.

"Not bad...I guess I can use this for now."

The Mysterious man then turned around to swing his sword to intercept Sir Gawain's oncoming attack. The two held their ground evenly before backing off and giving the other breathing space.

"I will admit, I'm pretty impressed. You guys had one big genius plan, give people hope by telling them of mysterious Holy City, making them come here only to pick a few and kill the rest." The mysterious rebel said as he began to clap. "Real good plan if I say so myself. Creating a promise of a utopia from the murder of hundreds of innocent people."

"Regardless of how you feel, causing disorder at the Holy City gate is a sin punishable by death, so your fate is sealed. Whether you die here or somehow miraculously escape, you will die at the hands of one of the other knights of the round table."

"Yeah, yeah whatever are you going to keep talking or actually fight me." The Mysterious Rebel said as he pointed his newly (stolen) sword at Sir Gawain's direction. "Or should I say, En Garde!"

"...I see that you are arrogant to foolishly believe that you can go against the Lion King orders. Well you are either the most bravest person I've ever met or the most idiotic." Gawain said as he gets ready to fight, which causes the air around the whole area to shift and charged towards Ragna.

* * *

"Oh crap, this is..Sir Gawain's sacred sword, Excalibur Galante, the sister sword of King Arthur's noble phantasm. Not only that, but it's daytime, now right?!"

"Yeah what about it?" Gudako said

"We have no way to win. Get Ragna out of there and run, Gawain becomes three times as strong during the day, so he's basically invincible!"

"About that...it seems like they are about to fight." Gudako said.

"..God damn it!"

"Alter, after we're done here, get to where Ragna is and get him out there now! After that head back to where Da Vinci and the others are!"

"Alright, got it!"

* * *

The two charged towards each other and their swords clashed. Gawain started to use more force causing Ragna to loose ground, but Ragna smirked as he used Gawain's strength against him as he purposefully stopped pushing against Gawain and instead redirected his attack to the ground, causing Gawain to lose footing and fall to the ground. Ragna took this opportunity to finish the fight by slamming the sword into Gawain's stomach, but Gawain was able to block the attack easily with the hilt of his sword. Gawain then pushed Ragna off him and rushed right after him. Ragna was able to get back on his feet quickly and dodged the incoming sword strike from Gawain, by jumping above him and ending up behind Gawain. Ragna then tried to attack him from the back, only for his attack to be stopped from connecting to by Sir Gawain's sword.

"I will admit you're not half-bad. I can see why the enforcement knights had trouble taking care of you. It's a shame that your journey will have to end here...if only we met under different circumstances." Gawain used more force, causing the sword Ragna was using to shatter. He then raised it and swung with the intent of ending Ragna's life mercifully, only to see his sword blocked with only Ragna's right arm, which shocked him.

"...You were saying." Ragna then sent a left hook to the face of Gawain. Gawain slid for a bit and tried to process what had happened.

_Did he just stop my sword with his just his arm?! Who is this man? He's no ordinary human and don't feel the energy of servant coming from him. _

"Who are you?!"

"Stopping worry about who I am and pay attention." Ragna said as he suddenly appeared behind Gawain and before he could react, grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up with ease.

"What do you mean by th-." Gawain said as he started to suddenly lose energy

_What is going on? I feel like my life force is leaving me._

"Time to end this." Ragna said as he launched Gawain to the air and then as he was coming down to the ground, sent a powerful punch to his stomach, sending him crashing to the wall. He then dusted his hands and was about to walk away until he saw Gawain come out of the rubble, seemingly unharmed.

"Or not. What the hell, that punch did like no damage."

"Ah it seems like you don't know about my nickname, Knight of the Sun." Gawain said. "During the day, I am three times as strong as I normally am."

"Oh, so you're like an inverse vampire." Ragna said as he rolled his eyes. "Why do these things always have to be so hard."

"I'm not sure what is with your right arm, but I have a feeling that I shouldn't take you so lightly." Gawain said.

_I hoped on finishing this off quick and heading back to the others, but doesn't seem like this is gonna happen._

Ragna snapped out of his thoughts when saw that Gawain's sword was close to his face. Ragna able to dodge the sword slash by crouching under it in time. Ragna then tried to counter attack, but Gawain moved away in time and was able to used his hilt to hit Ragna's stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. Ragna then looked up to see Gawain right above, trying to stab him. Ragna was able roll out of the way and ended up getting back on his feet.

"He might be invulnerable to regular attacks, but how about one's that hurt the soul." Ragna said as the shell on his arm began to glow. Ragna was ready to charge at Gawain again until he heard a voice.

**_Good evening Ragna the Bloodedge_**

Ragna stopped and had a confused look on his face.

"Hello? Wait where is this voice coming from?"

**_Down here_**

Ragna looked at his Azure Grimoire and the voice continued

_**Congratulations on becoming the Guardian of the Azure, I am a help assistant tasked with explaining the new features of the new update that was added to your Grimoire, giving you access to need abilities **_

_You have got to be fucking kidding me_

_"_What are you doing, fiend?" Gawain said as he appeared right beside Ragna about to attack Ragna, however Ragna was able to dodge in time and backed away.

"Look I really don't have time right now, so just do whatever you want and leave me alone!"

Ragna then charged towards Gawain who was ready to intercept with a sword swing, but Ragna jumped above Gawain and landed behind him, creating an opening for an attack.

"Hell's!" Ragna's left arm became surrounded by darkness as he punched Gawain in the face.

"Fang!" Ragna then used his right arm to swipe, causing darkness to come from the ground, sending Gawain crashing. Or that is what I would say if that were the case.

Instead when Ragna swiped, instead of darkness coming out there were small balls of darkness that came out completely missing. Gawain used this opportunity to knee Ragna in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

"What the hell happened?!" Ragna said.

_**You said to do whatever I wanted to do so instead of doing the original follow-up to hell's fang, I decided to change it so now shoots dark balls of concentrated energy since there is more than one person with a similar magnitude of magical energy in this area as the enemy you are fighting.**_

"Huh that sounds kinda co-Wait what?! Why would I even need that?! Change it back!"

_**That's pretty vague, why don't I show you all the new abilities that were equipped with this update and you choose which one you want.**_

Ragna stared in disbelief for a moment before face palming. Hard.

"Who is that you are talking to...well it doesn't matter since I plan on ending this now."

"Of all the days, this shit has to happen now!" Ragna then asked. "Wait, you said those were dark balls of concentrated energy, where are they exactly?"

**_Not too far away from the right side of the castle wall._**

"...And what happens when it hits something."

_**We will see in about 3 seconds.**_

"This is where you and your resistance end!" Gawain says as he charges towards Ragna

***BOOM***

There was a loud explosion at the castle walls, causing the top of it to come collapsing to the ground. This caught everyone's attention as they were in complete shock at the fact that the perfectly pure holy city wall that seemed impenetrable, now had a side of its castle walls in ruin. Gawain turned to Ragna and Ragna could feel the aura filled with rage aimed directly at him.

_**And that's right there is what I call the Hell's Bal. Nice name, isn't it.**_

"**Oh. My. God.**" Ragna said

"How dare you defile the walls of the holy city! I was going easy on you, but no more!"

"Great, now I made him really angry." Ragna said. "God damn it, none of this would be a problem if I had my sword. Hey, AI do you anything that can deal with angry knights."

_Well, it sounds Vengeance mode might be the best option for your predicament._

"What the hell is Vengeance-." Ragna said as he almost received a cut from the right cheek from Gawain, barely dodged by landing on the ground.

_Damn he's way faster than before?! I should really focus!_

Ragna, got up from the ground, only to see that Gawain was now behind him coming in with a sword slash from above. Ragna quickly enacted a barrier surrounding him to protect him and counterattacked his a left hook to his stomach, only to see that it did nothing to him. As Gawain then went for another sword strike. Ragna was able to recover in time to block it in time to block with his barrier, but this time Gawain kept on slashing away, chipping away at Ragna's barrier little by little. Gawain raised his sword high in the air, putting all his strength to crush Ragna's barrier before he was stopped by a mysterious blond haired man wearing knight armor along with a cape.

"W-what you're...what are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the help, but who are you?" Ragna said.

"That's not important right now. I have watched you from afar and seen your acts of courage which have encouraged me to join in and aid you. I will destroy his gift as a knight of the round table. So don't worry, you have nothing to fear from Gawain. Switch on, Airgetlam!"

"Unbelievable! Impossible! Why are you, Sir Bedivere of the Round table siding with the resistance! Do you plan to commit treason against your king!"

"I'm not sure why exactly you are helping me, but thanks." Ragna said. "Hey, you ready for round 2!"

Ragna and Bedivere then charged towards Gawain, Gawain tried to stop Bedivere's advance using his Excalibur Galatine, but Bedivere was easily able to brush it aside, catching Gawain by surprise. Gawain then realized that Ragna was right under the two waiting for a moment to strike. Ragna was able to land a solid hit to Gawain's stomach sending him crashing down to the ground. Ragna was able to notice that his attack did actual damage now.

_"Yeah, now that's I'm talking about!"_

"Don't think just because you can hurt me, means you have any chance of victory." Gawain said.

"We'll see about that!" Bedivere said.

Gawain then rushed towards the two, aiming for Ragna, but Bedivere quickly intercepted Gawain allowing for Ragna to go from the side. Gawain saw this coming and used his strength to push Bedivere back before almost taking Ragna's head off with a swing of his sword. Ragna flipped backwards and skidded away from Gawain, before charging back to him.

**_The Vengeance mode is now at half-power, is it I ok if allow it to discharge_**

"The hell is Vengeance mod-you know what, just leave me alone already."

_**I'm going to take that as a yes. **_

The shell on Ragna's right arm started to change as now in the middle there was a glowing letter V. Ragna didn't notice this and continued his assault on Gawain. Gawain was preoccupied with Bedivere that he didn't notice Ragna was closing in on him.

"Why, why are you rebelling against the king, you're the most trusted out of all the knights of the round table!" Gawain said as he used more force, pushing Bedivere back.

"..Just like you have your reasons for following the Lion King, I have mine to go against the Lion King!" Bedivere said as he began to use more force to push Gawain back.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but you should really pay attention!"

Gawain looked back to see Ragna right in front of him, leaving no time for him to move out of the way. Ragna landed a hard punch in the gut and the V on his right arm started to glow red as he made contact with Gawain's stomach. Ragna's punch instead of sending him to the ground, caused a huge shockwave that everyone in the area could feel. It was so powerful that it almost caused Bedivere to almost fall, shook parts of the castle wall, created a huge crater in the ground, and send Gawain crashing into the castle wall.

* * *

"Wow, what was that?" Roman said. "The readings coming from the data are insane...no they don't make any sense."

"I don't know, but I have an idea of who it came from." Gudako said as she dust off the dirt that was on her uniform.

_Ragna...who are you?_

* * *

"Holy. Shit." Ragna said as he began to put together what had just happened. "I definitely didn't put that much force into it, wait is this because of that 'Vengeance' mode?"

_Yes, Mister Ragna the Bloodedge. Vengeance mode works by taking the amount of hits dealt or blocked by you and sending it back to the opponent with double the power._

"So you're saying I hit with his own strength and more...that's actually pretty nice." Ragna said. "You know I think I'm starting to like you a bit more, but don't call me Mister. Just Ragna is fine."

**_Okey dokey._**

"What was that power?" Bedivere said as he began to walk towards Ragna. "Amazing, it looks like I have found a new powerful ally."

"I have a question for you, why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to be part of the Knights of the Round Table for the Lion King."

"..I hea-." Bedivere said until he heard something move from the rubble. "It seems like our talk will have to wait for now."

Ragna looked to see Gawain, cleary damaged significantly, but not down for the count.

"God damn he's persistent. Hey AI, I'm just gonna need you to do what you did before and we should be clear in no time."

_**Sorry, but doing an attack takes a lot of energy, so Vengeance mode is now on cooldown for the next 2 minutes.**_

"Well it doesn't matter, that attack did a lot of damage to him. 2 to 3 more attacks and the guy should be out for the count." Ragna said

Ragna then felt someone grab the back of his red jacket and pull him then saw a pillar of flames separate Gawain and Ragna as he turned around to see Jeanee Alter. She looked back at the castle wall and then looked back at him, putting two and two together. She then smiled and said.

"I like the way you think, but Master said we have to get going NOW." She grabbed him and pit him on her shoulder, before heading back to where Gudako and the others where.

"I also agree! There is no point in wasting time fighting Gawain in the day!" Bedivere also followed after Jeanee Alter, leaving Gawain by himself as he struggled to stand up straight after Ragna's devastating blow.

"Bedivere! Wait, what is the meaning behind this? I don't get it why would a knight like you appear in a battlefield like this?!"

* * *

"I think we're in the clear." Ritsuka said as he finally stopped running. "Looks like mostly everyone made it out ok."

"Yeah and we managed to save most of the refugees too." Da Vinci said. "Now we all have to do is wait for-."

"Here I am!" Gudako said as she was now with the rest of the team. "How were thinks on your end?"

"Fine. Achilles and Mashu were more than enough to take of the knights following us." Ritsuka said. "Is everyone here?"

"No, I'm waiting for Alter who should be right about...now."

Out of the bushes came Jeanne Alter, who was carrying Ragna on her shoulder and following her was Bedivere. Jeanee let go, dropping Ragna to the ground on his butt, causing the hoodie on his cloak to come down revealing the identity of the mysterious rebel to the refugee's and confirming the suspicions of the others.

"Oww! You couldn't have dropped me more gently." Ragna said as he turned around to see everyone glancing at him and he raised his right arm, responding with only one word "Yo."

* * *

"Gawain reporting in. Where is the Lion King, Sir Agravain."

"The King has gone to sleep. I have already explained the situation. You will be punished later, you are to wait in your manor until then, Sir Gawain." Agravain said.

"...I cannot see the King even at a time like this."

"Naturally. This is just the case of some refugees that escapes, we can handle that ourselves. Or do you wish to bother our King from his sleep, Sir Gawain."

"...I would never do such a thing."

"...It seems unlike you to make such a blunder like this, Sir Gawain...How tragic." said Tristan, another one of the Knights of the Round Table.

"Hah, maybe he went easy on the intruder. The Knight of the Sun is such an honorable, kind Knight!" Mordred, son of King Arthur and another of the Knights of the Round Table said.

"That isn't kindness, Sir Mordred. That is disrespect. It is by the King's Orders that the holy selection take place. Death awaits any failure, Knight of the Round Table or not. There is no need to wait for the king's verdict. Agravain, may I cast judgement on Sir Gawain myself?" Tristan said.

"House arrest should be enough punishment for him. There's no need to cut his freaking head off."

"That's why I said you don't understand the king's heart. You would want our King to take the head of one of his Knight of the Round Table. I am sad….such would be the end of the world. For our king's sake, I must take the life of my dear friend. Wouldn't you agree, Sir Gawain?"

"Yes, here in the throne room, my gift was useless. Go ahead and take my head, the sharpness of Failnaught would do so with no problems."

"Hey, wait are you serious! You really are! Stop it, I said stop it! Tristan cutting Gawain's head off! Father would never allow something like that! 'If you are to die, I would butcher you myself!' Yeah, that's something Father would say."

"Put down your arrow, Sir Tristan. I find it hard to believe that Sir Gawain would meet such resistance from the refugees, much less let them escape. Did something unforeseen happen? If circumstances permit, Sir Gawain's punishment might be eased. What say you, Sir Gawain? Was the rebels that attacked the fortress truly refugees?" Agravain asked.

"There were unknown servants mixed into the crowd, along a mysterious man...who I didn't sense any servant energy coming from."

"Oh? So you're saying a human was part of the rebel. He must be a master from the greater history of man."

"No, according to my knights those servants were somewhere else, stopping them from pursuing the refugees."

"So it was just you and this mysterious man?"

"Yes….I hate to say this, but….I fear that his power may rival my own."

"Wait no way, you're saying that a man that isn't even a servant rivals Sir Gawain, that sounds ridiculous!" Mordred said shocked.

"But that would explain the collapse of part of the castle wall as well as Gawain's injures." Agravain explained

"...Interesting, I would like to hear more about this mysterious man."

The knights turned to the source of the voice to see the Lion King.

"Your Majesty!" Gawain said

"...To think that you would come to the throne so late at night. Allow me to make my report, my King. Half a year has passed since your rule began. The Holy City is more prosperous than ever. Markets are-."

"Flattery is unnecessary, Agravain. I came to hear a report from one of my knights."

"My apologies then, your majesty."

"Now, state your business, Gawain. I will believe your words."

"Yes, your majesty. The holy selection was carried out correctly. As a result, we discovered three compatible candidates. However, all three of them were carried away, no thanks to the help of a mysterious man among the resistance and unknown servants. I ended losing over 20 enforcement knights in the process. The enclosure was broken and over 300 refugees fled. They split up, one group heading to the mountains, another sheltered by mysterious merchants."

"Mysterious merchants? That sounds like a problem Agravain will have to deal with then. Does that mean that they weren't wiped out."

"...Yes, it would seem so. Indeed, we still haven't been able to confirm the death of one merchant leader."

"And about this mysterious man, I overheard you saying that this man appeared to be no servant...but a human, who had power that rivaled your Gift, am I correct?"

"Yes, mam. Also there was something with his right arm, that even made me vulnerable to regular attacks, it was as if it was taking my life force."

"I see...well then I've decided on your punishment."

"Yes, my king. I have dedicated my life to you, my King. Please make your decision."

"...Raise your head up, all of you. I order you to be on the lookout for this rebel. I want him captured and brought to me immediately."

"...I beg your pardon, King. But what about my punishmen-."

"I'm giving you a second chance to correct your mistake, Gawain. Or would you rather taste the power of the sacred spear in person."

"N-no thank you, your majesty."

"This is an unusual behavior from you, my king. May I ask why is this man so important that you would forgo punishing Sir Gawain for his blunder?" Tristan said

"You do not understand, Tristan. Normally, all the rebellions we have dealt with have been squashed with no problem. However, not only this man rebel against the holy selection right in front of the Holy City, he crushed the enforcement knights, fought relatively even with Gawain in the day, destroyed a part the castle walls, and successfully interrupted the holy punishment. His actions will be told by the refugees far and wide, as they tell the tales of the mysterious man who saved them. Those tales will inspire other people to join him, soon one man will turn into multiple people and then an army. I even think the Sun King will be interested in what this man could offer."

"So you're saying that this man represents a symbol of hope for -free, we'll seem soft and weak. Not only that, but if we just let him go So if we were to remove him from the equation and make an example out of him, then the rebels will lose hope along with discouraging the Sun King from interfering. I see what you are doing, Father!"

"Mordred, I don't remember giving you citizenship to the Holy City. You are only allowed to stay in the city during the day. Though..I might change my mind if you were to say, be the knight that captures this mysterious rebel. Until then, return to your domain."

This statement shocked everyone, including Mordred who began to have the biggest smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I'll go back to the wasteland. Leave guarding the outside to me!" Mordred said.

Mordred then left the throne room and went back to the wastelands.

"...Your Majesty. This may not be my place to ask, but why do you not allow Mordred to stay in the Holy City?" Agarvain asked.

"Indeed, it is not your place to ask. Do you wish to test your toughness against my sacred lance?"

"Wh-what?! No, I just found it weird that you would suddenly change your mind, just because of one rebel."

"It was like Mordred said, that one rebel could lead into a whole number of problems, not including the fact that he might join up the Sun King, though unlikely. I just decided that the person that should capture this rebel should get a reward to boost their morale, don't worry this applies to all of you."

"...I see. Very well, I will issue an order to go after the refugees. I'm sure Sir Mordred would be happy to be of use to the king."

"Unnecessary. Leave the refugees. They'll die eventually in the wasteland. The Sun King should soon realize our true intent. Start preparations for the coming battle. When the knight of the lake returns, we'll settle things with the Sun King. Understand, Agravain? Also a message to all of you, while I did order you all to look for this rebel, remember doing your regular duties is more important." The Lion King then went back to her quarters, leaving Agravain and the other knights to themselves.

"...You still rely on him…." Agravain said with disdain.

"Agravain? Is it really okay not to pursue the refugees?" Tristan asked

"Of course. This a direct order from the king. Still, be that as it may, we cannot ignore outsiders, especially the rebel whose prowess rivals the Knights of the Round Table and the foreign masters who are working alongside him. Send pursuers their way, destroy the foreign masters and capture the mysterious rebel. Whatever happens to the refugees accompanying them is...inevitable."

"That sounds like a plan you would come up with, Agravain. Who will entrust the mission to?"

"I should be the one to go, as I am the one who messed up the first place and allowed those rebels to escape." Gawain said.

"No, we still have duties to fulfill as the king said, Sir Gawain. Let me think...ah, yes there is one knight who is free at the moment, Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Lake. Contact him, he should be making his way to the Holy City. Tell him to pursue the foreign rebels and that he is not allowed to return until the masters are dead and the mysterious human that is with them is brought to the throne."

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: Showdown in the Dessert!

**The Adventures of the Guardian of The Azure Ch2:**

**Showdown in the Dessert! The Rebels vs The Knight of the Lake!**

* * *

"So...where are we heading now?" Ragna said as him and the others continued walking away from the Holy City. "We're pretty far away from the Holy City and it doesn't seem like anyone is chasing after us, why don't we take a quic-will all of you stop looking at me like that, it's kinda creeping me."

"Uh, sorry I'm just kind of surprised that you can act so nonchalantly after fighting Sir Gawain of the Holy Knights in THE day," Roman said.

"He also managed to blow up parts of the castle wall, I may add."

"Also you didn't fight like a person that has no memories."

"Don't get too focused on the details, all that matters is that we're alive and well." Ragna said as he looked at one of the refugees. "Isn't that right?"

"...Yeah. So you were the ones that beat the Holy City's Knights...we were watching. Thanks, we are in your debt, but...sorry we can't exactly celebrate right now. We can't really express our gratitude from the bottom of our hearts just yet."

"...I understand you can't exactly be all smiles and laughter after what just took place."

"Sorry...this also hard to stay, but how long do you plan to stay with us. We're grateful protecting, but umm.."

"You're saying you don't trust us. We are from a different race and we have different goals. Furthermore, you can't really give us proper gratitude. So there is no reason for us to escort you, right?"

"...That's right, we want to trust you, but at this point. So yes, we want to know why are you helping us."

"...That's complicated." Ritsuka said as he began to scratch his head.

"You could say that it was on a whim." Gudako

"On a whim? You decided to rebel against the Lion King on a whim?!"

"What about it? Should we have left you all there to get massacred by the Holy City knights?" Ragna spoke up.

"...I see, my apologies, but there is no way for us to give compensation for your bravery…"

"Excuse me. You wouldn't mind if I make a proposal. We'd like to continue guarding you and for that we'll need compensation. Whatever the reason may be, we are all enemies of the Lion King. To survive, we need to work together. Thus, we would like to borrow your strength."

"We would like to help...but only a few among us can actually fight. We have wives and children among us, so fighting with you woul-."

"No, that's not what I meant. We would like you to be our guide. We need trust to enter the mountainous regions to the north and as you can see, some of us are the same race as the Knights of the Holy City. We can't enter a battle controlled by the mountain people. A battle would ensue the moment we try to step foot there. Fighting is the last thing we want. If possible, we would you to shelter us too. However, there is no reason to trust us. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I get it, they'd see that you save us. Even the old men of the mountain wouldn't treat you with disdain."

"Yes, that would be enough to give us hope. We will protect you with all our might and escape to the mountains. After that, we would like you to mediate between us and the people of the mountains, agreed?"

"Yeah, I can convince everyone if that's the case. Thank you...Thank you! And thank you for saving us earlier, I really mean it! Just wait a bit, I'll go talk to everyone."

"That's good. This should all unify the group under a common cause."

"Wow," Ragna said as he gave a thumbs-up to Bedivere. "Said it better than I ever could."

"You're pretty good at talking, Bedivere." Gudako said.

"Fou, foooou!"

"Yes. It seems like the only merit were my speeches."

"Alright, then how about we take a quick break then." Ragna said. "We've been running for a while and while I would like to have a nap, we really don't have the luxury. 1 hour should suffice, agreed?"

"Okay. I'll tell the refugees what you said." Da Vinci said. "I'll treat the wounded and provide some food. Roman, I'll leave the rest to you."

Da Vinci then left to go tell the refugees that they are taking a 1-hour break.

"Yeah, yeah leave me with the difficult verification."

"Long-distance communication via Magecraft, hmm? I heard his voice earlier, but...from his voice, I can tell that he is a delicate man, but strong of heart, with intelligence and a quick wit...am I close?"

"Wow, a servant that actually understands me, I would have never imagined that I would get praised so much. Wait, this isn't the time for celebration. I'm Romani Archaman of Chaldea, you can just call me Doctor Roman. You're Lucius..I mean Sir Bedivere, who saved the Ritsuka and Gudako out in the desert?"

"So the three of ya'll have met, huh?" Ragna commented.

"My apologies for the false name..I could not trust you back then."

"Well it's understandable, it was our first meeting." Gudako said.

"Yes, and it doesn't change that you still helped us back there." Ritsuka added.

"Anyhow, now that you've told us your True Name, you've got our full trust. We still don't know your reasons, but the situation is clear. The Holy City is occupied by the Knights of the Round Table, Heroic Spirits of the 5th century related to King Arthur. Those that gathered at the Round Table would become the greatest force in this era. And you, Sir Bedivere are one of them. Normally you would be a Heroic Spirit that would side with them, but you decided to help Ragna...Someone had to have helped break the line of knights, that was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I had planned on sneaking into the Holy City and getting an audience with the Lion King to see why he was doing such grievous acts of violence."

"...Yes, I still can't believe it either. The Knights of the Round Table are supposed to be a group of righteous knights…"

"They are blinded so much by their loyalty to this Lion King person to see what they are doing is no more than genocide," Ragna said as he started laying on the ground."What do you think about the situation now Doc."

"It's just my speculation, but I'm thinking that the Round Table crushed the Crusaders and took the Holy City as their own, instead of it originally being that the Crusaders overruning the holy city, creating an endless crusade. This would lead to the collapse of humanity and Chaldea would have to fight the Crusaders. But instead they were defeated at the hands of King Arthur, striving to save humanity, but as a result the Singularity never repaired. In fact, the distortion got worse."

"If she-I mean he is trying to save humanity, why is he ordering his knights to basically commit mass murder, something here doesn't add up." Ragna said.

"..Yes, I hate to say this but the Round Table has gone mad. The knights are distorted existences who have to be defeated."

"By the way, it seems like you knew Chaldea already. Was Merlin the one who sent you here, by any chance?" Roman said

"Yes, he told me about your situation. He also said that those who intend to repair the singularity will appear."

"Wait, Merlin. The Merlin who trained King Arthur?!" Ragna said slightly surprised

"Correct. He has shut himself away, however, speaking about his plans are not ready yet."

"Yeah, sounds like him. Merlin should be confined at the edge of Avalon."

_Wait, I feel like we've met him before… _Ritsuka thought

"I am a knight who came late, by the time I arrived my comrades had taken over the Holy City...I plan to correct their deeds. Even if it means cutting down your former friends."

"Same...well they probably already hate me, since I kinda blew up part of the castle walls, which wasn't intentional by the way," Ragna said. "Let's go meet this King and try to talk some sense into him...if not, then I think you'll know how this goes."

"Thank you, all of you. I may not be of much use, but I look forward to working with you."

"Fou, fou foou!"

"We should set out. I talked to the refugee leader. He said we'll reach the village of the mountain people if we keep going north for two days. If we can make there, we should be safe for a while."

"All right." Ragna gets up and starts to get back walking. "Alright let's go."

"Heh, seems like Da Vinci is playing Rushd," Ragna said as he looked at what Da Vinci was doing from afar. "We've been walking for an entire day, reminds of old times."

"What do you mean by old times," Gudako said appearing out of nowhere.

"O-oh you scared me for a bit," Ragna said as he jumped back slightly. "I forgot to tell you guys that I started to remember a bit of my memory when we were at the holy city, all those punches really di-."

"I don't believe you. I know that you're hiding something like Bedivere was." Gudako said as she looked him dead in the eye.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about, kid." Ragna said. "But let's change the subject, how's your da-."

"How about we don't." Gudako interrupted. "I was far away, but I was able to glimpse of your fight with Gawain, you didn't fight like someone who has amnesia."

"Muscle memory kicked in." Ragna said with the intent to change the subject. "I think you're overthinking this whole thing."

"Maybe..well whatever is the case, I'm keeping a close eye on you." Gudako said. "Anytime you want to whatever you're hiding for some reason, just come to me I'm all ears."

"Whatever…" Ragna said. "I've been meaning to ask you two this question. What's your story? What got you up in the morning and made you decide that 'Hey I'mma gonna save Humanity'."

"Well to be honest, we were just two ordinary teenagers that happened that saw a job offer at Chaldea. Hell, this stuff was meant for the A team, but ever since that day everything changed and we had to take charge...I never imagined that I would meet all these people, but there are times where I'm scared…"

"About what?"

"A lot of people are counting on me...so I always think what if I mess up or we can't defeat the King of Mages...all the sacrifice that many people have done for us will be for nothing."

"Yeah, this isn't any fairy tale where there is always a good ending. Sometimes the hero fails or doesn't even make it to the final boss, but it's the fact that you were willing to stand up and fight in what you believe even against the odds is what all those people put their trust in you. So even if you mess up, I don't think their sacrifices were in vain, because without them would even be able to think about whether or not you would be able to fight the King of Mages." Ragna said. "Those are just my thoughts, if you really want to make their sacrifice mean something then use it as motivation to make that bastard pay."

"Yeah." Gudako said as her saddened expression turned to a smile. "I still don't trust ya fully, but thanks a lot, I really mean it!"

"Heh, no problem when you're feeling down, you can come to me, I'm all ears."

"Are you two done talking?" Da Vinci said.

"Yeah, what do you need us for?" Ragna said.

"We need to talk about how we are going to deal with the Knights of the Round Table," Ritsuka said.

"Oh those guys, just leave them to me," Ragna said as he began to bring his fist into his palm with a smirk in his face. "They're gonna be after me anyways since the rebellion ordeal happened and I was a centerpiece in all of it, so let's give them what they want."

"Are you insane?! You do know that the 'gifts' that they were given by the Holy Grail of Arthurian Legend, basically, they are blessed by God." Bedivere said.

"Well, what's a god to a nonbeliever." Ragna then turned to Bedivere. "If you were to rank the Knights of the Round Table by strength, where would Gawain be?"

"Well….that's hard to say exactly, but if I were to say...he would probably part of the three strongest of the Knight of the Round Table."

"I see...even with giving him the benefit of the doubt and saying that he wasn't going all out, I should still be able to defeat him," Ragna said as he raised his right arm. "Something is telling me that all the power I need is within this."

"...I see, guess we can rely on you and Bedivere for now." Da Vinci said. "That is until we can figure out a way around their 'gifts'."

"Just a little further. We'll be in the mountains soon. Once we're in the mountains, we can make our way to the village while staying hidden. The eastern village is hidden, sheltered by the mountains. You can't reach it easily without a guide."

"Hold that thought for a moment, as I feel that we have some uninvited guest," Ragna said as he felt that something was coming towards them.

"Magical energy signatures are closing in quickly from the rear! I detect four...They're Enforcement Knights! The quickest we've seen so far!"

"They must be on horses. Fast ones at that. Anyway, look a little further behind them, Romani. See that massive response? It's most likely a Knight of the Round Table."

"God damn it and we were so close to the mountains," Ragna said. "Seems there are multiple waves of the assholes too, we don't have time for this."

Ragna turned to Mashu and used ars magus to create a transmitter and handed it to her. "We don't have much time, You and Gudako intercept the knights in the rear, once you guys are done with the knights, make sure you and the refugee's get as far as possible. Once you're in a safe place, tell me through the communicator."

"Wait, you can you do that?!"

"Not the RIGHT PLACE OR TIME FOR QUESTIONS!" Ragna said.

"Alright, leave the knights to us!" Gudako said. "Let's go, Mashu."

"Yes, senpai!"

"Alright, then what's the plan here," Ritsuka said. "You have one right, cause they're on horses."

"And we have something I like, call a bomb." Ragna said as the shell in his right arm began to glow and summoned energies of dark matter and pushed them towards the direction "From what I can see, there are about 30 or so enforcement knights, along with whichever Knight of the Round Table is with them."

"I'm willing to bet that it's Lancelot, the Knight of the Lake."

"Alright, then," Ritsuka said as the command seal started to glow. "Let's go Rider and Caster!"

Appearing next to Ritsuka, was Achilles and the fox priestess Tamomo no Mae.

"More knights, you've got to be kidding me." Achilles said.

"I said the same," Ritsuka said. "There are about 30 or so knights and there are 5 fighters here, so we'll each have to take at least 6."

"Sure, you guys can leave the Lancelot to me then," Ragna said.

"Wait, I can't let you do th-." Bedivere was interrupted by Ragna

"Da Vinci told me about your arm. If you fought Lancelot with me, you'll just end burning yourself out. I want you to save your strength so we can use it for when we really need it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see," Ragna said. "Just follow my lead and everything should turn out fine."

"Hey, I don't like you taking all the spotlight." Achilles injected. "If I remember correctly you were the guy who fought against the Knights back at the holy city, so I think it's fair if I get a shot at him."

"Then let's make this a game. Whoever gets to him first, get the right to fight him, agreed?" Ragna said.

"Fine, you're on." Achilles said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from any harm, Master~" Tamamo said as she did a fist bump in the air and then turned to Ragna. "Hmmm...If I remember you must be that Ragna person, with amnesia."

"Nice for you to remember me," Ragna said.

Tamamo's then glared at Ragna and her tone became much darker . "_**IF, **_by chance actually an enemy of ours and you were to cause any harm to my master, then I will not hesitate to do everything to erase to the point there will not be atoms left of you."

"Wow." Ragna said slightly caught off guard. "I didn't expect a threat in the middle of the battlefield, but I could understand you not fully trusting me, but all I ask of you to put some of those doubts away and trust me even a little bit."

Ragna put his hand out for Tamamo to shake. Tamamo looked at Ragna confused by the fact he was able to basically brush off a death threat from a heroic spirit like it's usual, before sighing and shaking Ragna's hand.

"While you seem suspicious to me, but you're friends with my master and a friend of my master is a friend of mine~!" Tamamo said in her regular tone.

"I can see them coming towards us!" Ritsuka said.

"Give it a minute…." Ragna said as he saw the knights get closer and closer to them.

"Captai-!" The Enforcement Knight was then meet with a kick to the face, coming from Ragna through the smoke. As Ragna landed, the smoke cleared revealing the four servants behind him.

"All right, let's give them hell!" Ragna said as he began to charge forward with the rest of the servants going their different ways.

Achilles saw from the corner of his eyes a man with purple hair wearing purple armor, pretty far away from the rest of the knights. He assumed that he was the Knight of the Lake, Lancelot and smirked as he began to charge towards him, only to be stopped by six enforcement knights.

"Tsk...it can never be easy, can it?" Achilles said. "Can you guys move out of the way, I'm not really interested in fighting you, lackeys."

"Lackey?! We'll make you pay for underestimating us, rebel!" One of the enforcement knights said as they all started bringing their swords out.

"Oops, probably shouldn't have said that but...I guess these guys could be a good warm-up."

* * *

Ragna with Ritsuka and Tamamo no Mae were busy fending off the remaining enforcement knights when Ragna spoke into the transmitter that was on his ear.

"Hey, are things on your side?"

"We've taken care of the knights that were coming from the rear, the rest of the refugees let go of their possessions and started running," Mashu said.

"Hey, buddy I'm trying to talk here, so calm down with the swinging!" Ragna said through the transmitter. "My bad! Wasn't talking to you, Mashu. Anyway, you two keep going until you are far enough where they can no longer see us, make sur- son a bitch!….Again, my bad...just make sure you keep this on, okay!"

"Yeah, gotcha," Mashu said as she took the transmitter out of her ear.

"Who were you talking to?" Ritsuka said.

"Ragna, I'm not 100% sure what he was trying to say, but let's just keep running for now."

"Got it..I just hope that brother and the others are able to make it back safely."

Ragna had just landed a right punch to one of the enforcement knights, causing the knight to fall to the ground. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned around, only to see the two knights get pushed back by a talisman explosion coming from Tamamo.

"Thanks."

"No problem. A friend of Masters is a friend of mine! However..." Tamamo added. "If you bring harm my master in any way then...well I'll think I'll keep it a suprise~."

Ragna jumped back a bit by Tamamo's change of tone.

"How long are we going to keep this up? It seems like they are going to have a third wave of knights come in soon."

Before Ragna could respond, he felt a sword swing coming down from behind and was barely able to move out of the way. As Ragna turned to the source of the sword swing, for it to be the Round Table Knight who goes by the title Knight of the Lake, Lancelot.

"Not bad, maybe Agravain wasn't lying when he said you have prowess that rivals Sir Gawain," Lancelot said. "All this fighting can stop with you telling your friends to put down their weapons and surrender, no harm will come to all of you if you just give up this silly rebellion."

"Nice speech, but no thanks."

"I see...well you leave me no choice," Lancelot said as he began to charge towards Ragna, swing his sword horizontally, but Ragna jumped over Lancelot, causing him to miss his target. Lancelot then proceeded to follow and swung his sword numerous times, only for Ragna to back away or jump back to another position.

Lancelot then charged again at Ragna going for what appeared to be a vertical sword slash, but as Ragna was about to sidestep, Lancelot changed the trajectory of his swing to be horizontal, which caught Ragna off-guard. Ragna was able to put a barrier before the sword strike was able to hit, which caused him to slide back slightly.

"...What are you doing?" Lancelot asked.

"Huh? I have no idea what you are talking about?" Ragna said.

"Don't play dumb, you haven't even attempted to attack me in the slightest."

"What are you talking about?" Ragna said, playing dumb. "Did you want me to just stand around and let you hit me?"

"Enough playing around. I want to settle this quickly and return to the Holy City. So I'm going to get serious."

"Thanks for the warning."

Lancelot charged towards Ragna with Ragna getting into a battle stance, that is until suddenly Achilles came between the two, with his spear clashing with Lancelot's sword, pushing him back.

"I overheard that your previous comment about not planning to fight him, so technically I'm not breaking our agreement right?" Achilles said.

"Nope, the floor is yours. Give him hell for me while I go help ol' Bedi." Ragna said as he began to head back towards where Bedivere is.

"Sorry, if you don't mind, but I'll be your opponent from now." Achilles said.

"It doesn't matter to me. Whether it's you or him, all of you rebels will never be able to beat me."

* * *

Ragna sent a punch to one of the knights about to strike Bedivere. Bedivere, in response, blocked one of the knights from attacking Ragna from the back. Ragna took this opportunity to send a powerful kick sending the knight flying towards a group of knights, knocking the others down.

"It seems like they are preparing another wave! You don't plan on having us fight all of them right, Ragna?"

"Nope, in fact, I think we've stalled them long enough. Hey, tell your servant fighting Lancelot to back down, since we're making a tactical retreat." Ragna said as he started running away.

"What?! Are you insane!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine...Tamamo and Achilles, let's get going pronto!"

"Alrighty, master!" Tamamo said as she then suddenly picked Ritsuka bridal-style, which caused Ritsuka to get embarrassed, and began to run towards where Ragna was.

"What? Just when I was about to get to the good part." Achilles said slightly annoyed as he dodged the incoming slash coming from Lancelot and began to run to where Ragna was. "Sorry about this, but we'll have to finish this next time, until then Αντιο σας!"

"None of you rebels are going anywhere!" Lancelot said. "After them!"

"It looks they are about to catch up to us!"

"All of you...close your eyes."

Ragna turned around and threw several ars-magus made flash grenades at the oncoming waves of Holy City Knights blinding them with a flash of light, causing them to stop in their tracks making it impossible for them to see where Ragna and the others were.

Ragna then started to speak through his transmitter. "Where are you guys right now?"

"We've made it through the mountain-"

"That's all I need to hear. Hold on tight you all of you, we're about to make our getaway. That transmitter I gave to Mashu also doubles as a transporter." Ragna said as he stopped and lend his hand out to everyone.

"So that's why you had us fight them so that Mashu and the others can getaway, then you'll use transport us to where they are using the transmitter as a signal."

"Enough chit-chat, let's get going before the flash grenades wear off."

Ritsuka motioned for Tamamo to let him down, which she did reluctantly. Ritsuka and the others grabbed on to Ragna's hand as they were then teleported to where Mashu and the others were located in an instant, making it impossible for the Knights from the Holy City to catch up to them.

"Sir, several of our men have been injured, some majorly wounded, but no casualties thankfully."

_Damn it, I should've known. The way the mysterious rebel and his band approached us even though they were outnumbered...All of this was just a diversion so that we wouldn't be able to follow the refugees…_

"Well at least that's over and done with," Ritsuka said as he unsummoned the two heroic spirits, sending them back to their spirit forms "That was a nice plan though, using us as a distraction and causing chaos so that knights wouldn't have bothered to chase after the others."

"Yep, thought it up on the spot too. Just glad that everything managed to turn it out well."

"I'm just curious, did you have a backup plan in case things were to go wrong?" Bedivere asked.

"..." Ragna stared at the two, completely silent.

"...Note to self, never make Ragna the leader ever again." Bedivere said sweat dropping.

"Hey, all that matters is that we got out of there with no casualties and we got to show them that we mean business," Ragna said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I see this as an absolute win."

"...I can't even begin to explain what is wrong with that kind of thinking." Mashu said.

"Moving on from the topic of Ragna's recklessness, now that we are in the mountains how close are we to the village."

"We should be there in a day!" One of the refugees said.

Ritsuka and Gudako started to sigh, which made Ragna chuckle.

"Alright then, let's make pace everyone," Roman said. "Once we make it to the village, we'll be in the clear at least for a while."

"That's easy for the person who isn't in the hot, blazing desert to say," Gudako said.

"Ummm, what did you say I can't hear you. I-I think the connection is starting to cut off!" Roman said as the transmitting proceeded to "cut" off, causing Ritsuka and Gudako to roll their eyes.

"Well, we won't get anywhere by complaining! Let's go!" Da Vinci said.

As the group started to continue walking to the village, Mashu started to notice that there were a lot of craters around the area that wasn't too far away from each other.

"By the way, Senpai. Don't these craters bother you?" Mashu asked Ritsuka and Gudako.

Ritsuka and Gudako then turned around to look at the craters and saw they were unusually large in size, almost as if something like meteor dropped from the sky.

"Now that you mention it, these craters don't look natural…" Ritsuka said. "I wonder what could've happened."

"You guys don't know about the Lion King's Judgement," Rushd said.

"What is is, Rushd? What's the Lion King Judgement?" Bedivere asked.

"Sometimes the Holy City flashes...And when it does, that's what it leaves behind. The knight's call it the "Lion King's Judgement" so we call it that too."

"Wait, so you telling me that those craters are the result of a Noble Phantasm?!" Gudako said.

"...Yes. But there aren't any in this era's original timeline. It's probably King Arthur's noble phantasm. A tremendous power that the king unleashes randomly. It's similar to Solomon's band of light in the sky. This would explain that the mana density in the atmosphere is so high." Roman said.

"So you're basically saying we're on a time limit before the King randomly decides to burn this place to the ground," Ragna said.

"...You guys didn't know about the Lion King's Judgement? So that's why you were able to act so defiantly..well I'm sure you would have saved us anyway even if you knew. We know that for sure." One of the Refugees said. "But do remember this. There is no place left for us to go now. We don't know when the Lion King's Judgement will befall on us and escaping to the desert will only lead to us being devoured by the Sun King's beasts."

"...So I see. I've heard stories, but I didn't think it was this bad. The Round Table has fallen to madness and Arthur is a demon king worse than Vortigern. For the people of this land, the Holy City's Lion King is an existence that can never be forgiven and must be eradicated."

"...Well, whatever we do we had better do it quick or else…" Da Vinci said.

"..." Mashu looked down in sadness as the fact that all this was caused King Arthur had settled in.

"We've climbed over three hills, how far are we from this village," Ragna said.

"We're almost at the village, I remember this area," Rushd said.

"Wait, you know the village we are heading to?"

"Yes, I showed Rushd this village before just in case he was in trouble so that he would know where to go in case he was in trouble," Salia said

"Alright, then we'll take your word for it," Ragna said. "Onward!"

"What are you outsiders doing here? You even brought a knight from the holy city with you!"

"Senpai! I have detected a servant!"

"What? Where is this reading coming fr-! Assassins! Be careful!"

"What do you want with our village, outsiders? Are you here to take the last of our hope?"

"Well, if what the refugees are saying I don't think there is much to take if any at a-." Ragna said as he was then elbowed in the stomach by Mashu. "What I meant to say is that good ol' Bedivere is not part of the Knights of the Round Table, his stories are pretty whatever and he's the weakest (?) out of the whole bunch. (Sorry about this.)"

"Yeah, He wasn't as strong as Sir Gawain and his stories put me to sleep," Mashu said reinforcing what Ragna had stated.

"U-umm...right...I was...the first among the Round Table...at being the most boring…*ahem*..anyways…"

"Fou! FOU!"

"Wow, you two didn't have to go so hard on him," Ritsuka said.

"Really?...That's a sad tale. Live strong, sad knight."

_That isn't the only person I was referring to, but oh well.._

"Enough with the idle banter. We know what you are here for. We had a report coming from our scouts, "Young Foreigners are saving our comrades," they said."

"That's great! So there shouldn't be any misunderstandings! You're an assassin's servant? It's a long story, but we'r-." Roman said

"QUIET, you are nothing but talk coward. Sit this one out!"

"My bad! I'm sorry! I'm sooorrryyyy!"

"Wait, old man of the mountain. These people protected us all the way here. We are being chased by the knights of the round table. Could you possibly shelter us in your village?..I know this sounds selfish since we persecuted you not too long ago…but please. Some are injured, others are pregnant...this is the only place left for us." One of the refugees said.

"...Fine, as long as you have some form of guilt. People of this village have good-natured and kind hearts. They themselves don't believe they were persecuted by the people of the Holy Land. All you need to do is pay their kindness."

"Thank you so much!"

"But….these foreigners are a different story. We can't let you into our village. Nor can we let you leave, after you leave what's stopping you from selling us to the knights."

"Other than the fact that the knights probably want my head on a platter, not much. Look if you want to leave, then we'll do it no questions asked."

"How will I know whether to trust your words or not? Sorry, but the people trust me with this village. I am in no position to believe your word without proof." Assassins continued. "Take arms, this is no assassination, but a fight. If you wish to live, you best strike me down first!"

"Master, he's assuming a battle scene."

"Hold up! Can't we talk this out, like normal people! We just went through two fights with the Round Table Knights, went through the middle of nowhere for two days, and now we have to get into another fight, also what the hell does this even prove, that I could kick your ass?!" Ragna said.

"I also agree, why don't you just admit it, Lord Cursed Arm?"

"See, someone agrees with me…who are you again?"

"You're..Lord Arash, but-"

"Is it not true that they saved the refugees. I mean, yesterday, you were happy about it as if it had happened yesterday. "Amazing! Wonderful! I cannot find words to express my gratitude! Can anything be this wonderful!" Those were your words, yes?"

"Th-that was before I knew who these people were! I can't express my gratitude to a member of the Round Table."

"Oh, let it go. These guys don't seem to be in cahoots with them at all. C'mon why don't you stay true to your words, "I must give an embrace of thanks" and stuff like that?"

"Heh, it seems like was putting up a front." Da Vinci said.

"Ah...How could I, Hassan of the Cursed Arm, have had such a slip of the tongue! Truly the biggest this half-year! What are your names, foreigners."

"I'm Ritsuka, the orange-haired girl next to me my sister, Gudako," Ritsuka said.

"I'm the brains of the group, Da Vinci and the guy in the hologram is the guy in the chair, Romani."

"And I'm Ragna, kinda lost my memories and joined these guys, nice to meetcha," Ragna said.

"Hmmm...you're names aren't part of the Knights of the Round Tables, so I'll believe you. But allow into the village is a different conversation."

"Please, Old Man of the Mountain. These people saved us from the knights. So please stop fighting."

"Oh, it's you, Salia! You're safe!"

"Yeah, Face. Ragna faced off by Sir Gawain by himself to allow us to escape."

"..So you're the one who my scouts talked about, the mysterious rebel who's prowess seemed to match the Knights of the Round Table."

"Yep, that's me," Ragna said. "Though it was thanks to Bedivere over here, that I was able to almost defeat Gawain. So how do you know this guy?"

"I'm from this village, I had married a man back in the Holy City and tried to join him there, but…"

"Oh, I see."

"...Very well, we will repay this debt. I grant you passage to this village. Lord Arash, please show them around. I must prepare a place for our guests to stay. With 100 people, perhaps the entire village should help me…"

"Alright, now that's all taken care of! I'm Arash, nice to meet all of you. As you can see, I'm an archer servant. I'll show you around our village, we live a frugal life, though so we can't really give a welcome toast."

"Wow, this place was bigger than what I originally thought!" Da Vinci said. "So this is the mysterious mountain village."

"It's magnificent, however, why weren't we able to see it while climbing up the mountain? It doesn't seem like you have a bounded field of sorts anywhere!"

"Heh, that's the wisdom of the mountain people, they learned how to conceal themselves in the mountains. Unless you're familiar with this place, it's impossible to find the place. The reason why Cursed Arm didn't want to show you it is so that it's location stays a secret."

"Yeah, since this place has no magical protection, if it were to be found out, then it's pretty much over," Romani said. "Plus it looks like they have it rough here. They may not be starving, but there's no breathing room either. And even after everything that has happened, the people of this village have not changed their feelings about the Holy City."

"These people and the Knights of the Holy City, they're like water and oil."

"Yes, it's like Lord Romani and Lady Da Vinci said. And right now these feelings are being trampled upon. I may not be a knight of the Lion King, but I am related to the Round Table. For them to invite someone like me…"

"Don't sweat it, These people don't hold prejudices just because your beliefs are different. We can tell when someone has had a rough journey just by looking at them. Despite your appearance and status, the way you live your life struck a chord with the people of this village."

"The way I live my life...I have nothing to be proud of."

"Fou!" Fou said as he appeared on the shoulder of Ragna.

"Oh there you are Fou," Mashu said. "Oh, by the way, are you from this era?"

"This was my turf, but from a slightly different era. But as you can see I'm just a regular ordinary archer. Think of me as a third-rate servant."

Thank goodness, Arash has an open personality. Still, Ignorance can be very scary… Romani thought. His name might be recognizable, but in Western Asia, he's all that comes to mind when you think of the word "archer". Moreover, he's one of the few great heroes Ozyamdias reveres

"So what about you guys, I've never heard not only a human master but a man with power that rivals a servant? Tell me about your journey so far."

Romani and Da Vinci proceed to explain what has occurred so far throughout their various journeys throughout the singularities.

"And that's what brought us here. Chaldea is an organization dedicated to preventing the incarceration of humanity. And Ritsuka and Gudako are the only Masters in Chaldea."

"I see...Chaldea. And the foundation of humanity. Fascinating! Truly Fascinating! Wait, this is not a laughing matter, you've got a massive burden on your shoulders."

"Ummm, yeah when you put it like that, right Senpai."

"Yep, but it's not like I'm not used to unreasonable demands, isn't that right," Gudako said

Roman started to whistle while looking at the opposite direction of Gudako

"Sorry about your memory loss, Ragna. I can't imagine having losing memories of your family and loved ones."

"Yeah, but I suppose it'll come back to me at some point," Ragna said. "Meanwhile, I'm with these guys."

"That's good, I hope you are able to get your memories back!" Arashi then looked into Bedivere. "As a former knight of the round table, you're here to investigate what they're up to."

"No, I met Ritsuka and Gudako in the desert. Then we met again at the gates of the Holy City and I have accompanied them since."

"So you just happened to be heading towards the same destination, meaning that the two of you don't share the same goals, even if they happen to align. In any case, I welcome you. Thanks for making the long journey here. You're going to be in the village for a long time, right? It's the perfect place to hide from the Knights of the Round Table. As long as you're here, you'll be safe. Plus you can collect some intel as well. Mr. Knight, you seem quite tired. How about you get some rest. You need a home base somewhere."

"That's nonsense. Once I have delivered the people to safety, I intend to return to the Holy City alone to get an audience with the Lion King."

"Operating alone is not a good idea, Sir Bedivere, especially in your condition." Da Vinci said

"Da Vinci is right, Your Spirit Origin is terrible from what I'm reading on the screen. It's way too erratic. What have you put yourself through? It's so unstable, it looks like a mosaic!?" Romani said.

"You heard them, plus there is no guarantee that the knights will let you without asking some questions since you know..the whole holy city gate rebellion took place," Gudako said.

"...You all have a point, very well resting for a bit before heading there isn't a bad idea." Bedivere said.

"Alright, then who wants to help me with some of my work? It's a bit unsettling in this village. There are bandits and monsters roaming around. If you help me take care of them, the villagers would feel much more at ease and be able to trust you more. So what'cha say, who wants to go on a hunt with me!"

"I get a bit of exercise can't hurt," Ragna said. "Sign me up."

"Me too," Gudako said.

"Me three," Mashu said

"Alright then let's get going! Ritsuka and get some rest. You two look after the village for me."

"Got it, just leave it to us Arash," Ritsuka said

"Meanwhile, I can set up a workshop and start thinking of ways to deal with the Round Table Knights." Da Vinci said.

"First, let's get rid of the monsters gathering at the spring that is midway through the mountain. I'm counting you two!"

* * *

_A few hours later_

"That's enough for one day, finally time for me to get some rest." Ragna said as he started to head to his room. "It's been a crazy few days and it doesn't seem like this Arash guy is bad at all."

_**Indeed**_

"I completely forgot that you were still there...I feel kinda bad just calling you...you. So how about we give you a name. How about Alice."

_**No thanks**_

"Eunice?"

Ragna received no response

"Nero. No wait, that's a stupid name."

* * *

In another place, another time

**_Why do I get the feeling someone is talking about me behind my back._**

**_"_**Is something the matter, Nero?**_"_**

**_"_**No, nothing at all, Kyrie," Nero said as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our honeymoon, no demon hunting or anything crazy."

* * *

**_And Ragna the Bloodedge is a better name._**

"Oh shut up, you remind of the rabbit," Ragna said as he began to smirk as he had just gotten an idea. "In fact, why don't I just call you Rachel. Yeah, Rachel is your new name."

**_You can call me Rachel if you want_**

"Cool, remind me in the afternoon to test out some stuff tomorrow morning."

**_Got it_**

"..Also, you think I should tell them."

_**Tell them what**_

"...You know the whole having amnesia thing." Ragna said as he laid down on the futon.

_**Oh, that…**_

"Yeah, I originally said that since I wasn't too sure whether I could trust them or not, plus saying that I'm from a different Multiverse and somehow got into this Singularity sounds really weird...I can think about this crap later. Goodnight." Ragna said as he turned to his right side and was about to fall asleep until he saw that the door open revealing, Ritsuka with his eyes wide open and completely speechless, holding a cup. Unbeknownst to Ragna, Ritsuka had been at the front long enough to hear everything that Ragna had said. The two started for a while, until the two were snapped out by the cup Ritsuka, fell out of his hand and to the ground, shattering into several pieces.

* * *

**This was supposed to be out last month, but summer school is a bitch (along with a case of writers block)...sorry for the late update, College is coming back up in a few days, but I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up and ready at a quicker than it took to get this one ready. Until, next chapter, see ya! **


	4. Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm

**After almost 6 months of waiting, I finally present to you a new chapter! Sorry, it took so long for this chapter to get out on time, but I was having a bit of writer block on how to proceed forward this story and wanted to take a small break. Well...that small break turned to a huge break due to College and other things pre-occupying my life during these past few months. ****So, I do apologize for the wait, but enough talking, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm**

"Uhhhh, what was?!" Gudako said

"Don't worry It was nothing!" Ragna said as he got up from the bed and grabbed Ritsuka by the hand before closing the door behind him.

"...Y-You're from a different Multiverse, oh my god…." Ritsuka whispered to himself completely flabbergasted from this discovery.

"...No, of course not, kid. That would be silly." Ragna said while laughing sheepishly

"But you just said that you said that you didn't want to tell us that you were from another universe."

"N-no, I think you misheard. Ritsuka what are you doing in my room?!"

"Da Vinci said that it was two per room in order to save space!"

"Shit….that's still doesn't mean you can't just barge into the room without knocking?" Ragna then felt footsteps coming near their room and moved away from the door.  
"What's going on over here?" Da Vinci said as she opened the door to see Ritsuka and Ragna were all smiles.

"Nothing, we were just talking about boy stuff," Ritsuka said.

"Uhh..yeah, I was asking him whether he played any sports back at home and wouldn't you believe it, this man was part of the soccer team back in middle school."

"Sorry about making so much noise, we'll try to be quieter next time."

"Alright you two, go to sleep since we have a long day tomorrow," Da Vinci said. "We have to come up with a plan to defeat the Round Table Knights and would prefer the two of you not to be nodding off while we're discussing."

"Yes, Ma'm." The two said together.

Da Vinci then closed the door, leaving the two boys to themselves. Ragna then got close to the door and opened to make sure that no one was around. He then reclosed it and to make sure that no one would be able to open it without permission, used an Ars Magus spell. Ragna turned to Ritsuka and said.

"No one can know about this and you have to promise you will keep this a secret," Ragna whispered.

"A secret? Why?"

"Do I really need to explain this to you? If everyone finds out that I don't have amnesia and I'm secretly from a different Multiverse, no one is going to trust me anymore and potentially kick me out. Mind you, I don't really know this place and I'm sort of wanted for the rebellion I staged earlier, so that would be a very bad thing to happen for me. Not only that, but announcing all this Multiverse stuff out of the blue makes me look insane. C'mon Ritsuka. You're sister already suspects something is up with my story, I don't need anyone else thinking I'm a spy for the Lion King or something."

"...Fine, I'll keep this a secret."

"You promise."

"On the Fujimaru name, I promise."

"...Is that supposed to mean anything, no offense? Aren't you supposed to be from some normal-ass family? If you were a noble, then ma-"

"Dude, really?" Ritsuka said.

"I'm just messing with you, Thank you," Ragna said as he then began to pinch the bridge between his nose, muttering something before the two began to get in the make-shift bed. However, as Ragna tried to fall asleep and forget this even happened, Ritsuka poked him on the shoulder.

"What is with that magic circle over there, I noticed that you didn't use incantations for it all. Actually, forget that, what year do you come fro-."

"Shut up, I'll answer all that later, just go to bed."

"Alright, goodnight Ragna."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_Morning_

"...So, you come from the year 2200." Ritsuka said. "Also in your universe, there aren't things like heroic spirits and Holy Grail Wars."

"Uh-huh."

"How did you get here, is there something like our ray-shift in your world, is there flying cars in your world, do you guys have magic, also w-."

"If you don't calm down and give me one question at a time, I will cancel this little Q&A of ours. For the first question, No comment. 2nd question...I think so. 3rd question, yes but most people aren't good at it so we use Ars Magus." Ragna said.

"Hey, you two start getting ready since Da Vinci says she wants to talk for us to discuss a plan to defeat the Knights of the Round Table," Gudako said right in front of the door of their room

"Alright, sis we'll be there soon," Ritsuka replied back.

"We'll talk about this later…"

"Totally, man! I want to learn so much about your world."

_Oh brother, this is going to be a long day._

* * *

"So, our first problem is defeating the Knight of the Round Table, currently we lack the firepower to…" Da Vinci continued to go on, but Ragna's attention to her speech was interrupted when Ritsuka moved close to Ragna and whispered into his ear.

"Have you traveled to other multiverses than ours?"

Ragna eye's turned towards Ritsuka's direction

"No."

"Do you guys have like sentient AI's flying around who take care of stuff like robberies, help with hospitals.."

"What?! No." Ragna said. "You watch way too many movies, kid."

"Then, has your world found out how to make spaceships travel faster than the speed of light?"

"Shut up, Ritsuka."

"...You know since you can travel through other multiverses, I would go around and just go on a bunch of adventures, sort of like a comic book hero."

"Hey, you two. If you are whispering about something, why don't you share it with the rest of us." Da Vinci said as everyone proceeded to glance at the two.

"S-sorry! It's my fault Da-Vinci, I was just messing around with Ragna," Ritsuka said as he started to scratch the back of his head while laughing sheepishly.

"Alright then, let's get back on topic shall we."

* * *

"...So you're saying that your right arm was replaced with the Azure Grimoire, which is the source of your drive 'Soul Eater' and this power is supposed to be from the Black Beast, where is it right now? Did it hurt when you got this power..well, if I were you I would still take this power anyway...maybe, could you show m-." Ritsuka said as he started looking at Ragna's right arm.

"The Black Beast is dead. Wait, what are you doing don't touch it!" Ragna said as he pulled his arm away. "This Azure Grimoire is very unstable and it'l-wait, how are you still a-ok?"

"Hmmm?"

"When people touch my arm, they usually start to feel sick or lose energy….hey try touching it again."

"Ok," Ritsuka said as he began to shake Ragna's right arm. "Nothing is happening."

_That's weird, a normal kid like him shouldn't be able to last so long...Gawain sure wasn't able to do so, so why isn't he? I guess it has something to do with whatever 'that bastard' did to my Azure Grimore. _

"Alright that's enough," Ragna said as he let go of Ritsuka's hand. "I don't know if you're lucky or something, but you're the first person I have met to not be on the floor shaking my right hand. Well, it gives me something new for me to test out."

"Now that I think about where are we going?" Ritsuka asked.

"Well since your sister is with Arash and Da Vinci and Bedivere are watching over the village, I decided to go to an open area and try out some things out."

"Oh, is it okay if I watch."

"Duh, why do you think I brought you along with me. It's an easy way to make sure you keep your mouth shut and give me an alibi." Ragna said as the two stopped right in front of an empty, deserted area. "Alright, this seems like a good place to test things out. You ready, Rachel?"

_**Whenever you are, Ragna**_

"Ok, so the first thing to test would be Dark Asylum…." Ragna said as the shell on his right arm began to open and showed a G letter on it. Suddenly there was a black bounded field surrounding go over both Ragna and Ritsuka

"Hmmm...nothing is really happening," Ragna said as he didn't feel any of the effects of the gravity field, that is until he saw that Ritsuka was floating in the middle of the air. "Oh, so it affects everyone that's not me."

"Whoa, this is so cool! It's almost as if I'm in space or something!" Ritsuka said. "Do you know if you can increase the gravity."

"...That sounds a horrible idea."

"Don't worry I can take it," Ritsuka said as he gave Ragna a thumbs up.

"Return the gravity to normal and then increase it by 10 percent," Ragna said.

Ritsuka then landed back on the ground on his feet, before suddenly feeling more than usual gravitational pressure, which forced him to kneel down just to keep himself from laying flat on the ground.

"...Yeah. This. wasn't. The. Best. Idea."

"Deactivate Dark Asylum," Ragna said.

The field around the two disappears and Ritsuka feels the gravitational pressure back to normal and is able to stand back up with no difficulty.

_Being able to control gravity is pretty useful, but the range of effectiveness doesn't appear to be big, so I think that this will be pretty situational_

"So...what's next?"

"Umm...let's see.." Ragna said as he began to shift through all the options. "Oi, Rachel let's test out Hela's Shield."

_**Sorry, no can do. This ability requires you to have a weapon, which you currently lack at the moment **_

"Damn…"

"What's the problem?"

"Apparently this ability requires a weapon of sorts."

"I think I can help you with that," Ritsuka said as he snapped his fingers and a servant appeared right next to him.

"What is that you require of me." said the Heroic Spirit Emiya

"Hey, Emiya, could you fix our buddy Ragna here a weapon, pretty please."

Emiya looked at Ragna for a bit, hesitating for a bit before finally raising his arm up and created a replica of Kanshou using reinforcement magic. He tosses it to Ragna, who catches it while looking at the weapon for a bit before shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that all you wanted me here for…"

"Yes..actually, how about you stay here for a while and watch with me."

"Alright," Emiya said.

"I've got a weapon now, so let's get this thing tested," Ragna said.

The letter of Ragna's Grimoire changed from G to H and proceeded to glow brightly.

Please place the weapon in the handle in your forearm.

Ragna looked down at his forearm and saw that there was now a handle right next to his forearm, which was created by what appeared to be arsmagus from the Grimoire. Ragna placed Kanshou on the handle and saw the handle proceeded to lock Kanshou in place, before spinning Kanshou around at high speeds. Then dark energy started to surround Kanshou and created what appeared to be a little purple shield around Ragna's forearm.

_**Allow me to give you a quick rundown of this new ability, it reflects non-physical attacks but doesn't protect from physical attacks, as bonus something special happens when you throw it….but I'll let you see for yourself. Throw it as far as you can!**_

"Alright then, here goes," Ragna said as he began to throw the shield to the other side of the area. The Shield proceeded to cut through one of the plateau's that were in the area and proceeded to head right back towards his direction getting closer and closer to Ragna before attaching itself right back to where it was before Ragna had thrown it.

"So this ability is a reflector and a boomerang, not too shabby."

**_Also, just to cover all bases, while it can reflect non-physical attacks, it can not reflect ALL non-physical attacks._**

"Alright, I think I get the gist of it," Ragna said as he deactivated Hela's Shield and proceeded to toss Kanshou right back at Emiya, who then tosses it back to him, which confuses Ragna. "Dude, I'm giving it back to you."

"And I'm telling you to keep it. From what Master said, you don't have a weapon, so I decided to lend you one for the moment." Emiya said as he raised his hand for Ragna to shake."Now don't get it twisted, I still don't 100% believe your whole 'amnesia' backstory...but you've fought alongside us and saved my master, so that makes us allies in my book."

Ragna walked up to Emiya and shook his hand with a grin on his face.

"Thanks, I promise you won't regret trusting me," Ragna said.

"Alright, you two let's get back to testing stuff out!" Ritsuka said. "I want to see what other cool stuff you can do Ragna!"

"Whoa, excited much?!"

"Yeah, he asks like that when he gets excited. You've should be there when we went to Okeanos, every time we passed something, he would yell and talk about it with no stop near sight. His sister got so annoyed that she treated to kick him off the boat too and take care of the singularity problem by herself,"

"Hahahaha, that sounds about right," Ragna said as he proceeded to laugh.

"Hahaha...so funny, Emiya," Ritsuka said sarcastically.

"Anyhow, let's get back on topic," Ragna said. "Anything else left to test out...Grapple hook seems pretty self-explanatory...oh how about, Apocalypse."  
Oh, Apocalypse, this ability allows you to summon pillars of darkness to strike down by sending a punch to the ground. Each of these pillars contains the force rivaling that of a nuke and best of all, you can use this ability three times before having to recharge.

_That sounds pretty aweso-Wait, a nuke?! Like a nuclear bomb?!_

**_Yes…._**

"...Nevermind, I don't want to test out." Ragna then remembered that there was something he wanted to ask. "now that I think about...can they hear you."

_**Nope….we have a telepathic link **_

_So you can hear my thoughts?_

_**Yep**_

_WHY DID YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!_

_**I assumed you already knew, sorry**_

_What else is there to test….wall sticking...stealth mode…_

_**That's all the abilities you have access to on 'baby' mode.**_

_That's it?! Well, the set of abilities I have right now isn't too bad. Also, what the hell do you mean by 'baby' mode?!_

"Is that it?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ragna said as he began to reactivate Hela's Shield and threw it as he can. "So far these abilities seem pretty nice."

_I still wish I had my sword, but this will have to do for now. Son of a bitch probably knew about but didn't tell me on purpose._

"While, that's nice and everything. You still have to test your abilities versus a real opponent." said a mysterious voice appeared.

The three looked to the source of the mysterious voice to see that it came from Scathach.

"How long have you been over there?"

"Long enough," Scathach said.

"Aren't you supposed to be with my sister?" Ritsuka asked.

"Your sister decided that her, Mashu, and Arash should be enough, so she decided to let us have some free time to do whatever we want" Scathach said while shrugging her shoulders. "So I decided to check for myself if our new 'ally' was really as capable as everyone was saying."

"You're trying to see whether my fight against Gawain was a fluke or not, huh?" Ragna said.

"You catch on real quick, I like that," Scathach said with a smile on her face as she proceeded to summon Gae Bolg. "Plus this is some good and needed exercise for both of us, so I assume that you will join me, will you not?"

"I have a feeling that you would force me to fight you even if I declined," Ragna said, as reactivates Hela's Shield. "So count me in, it'll be good to test these new abilities against a real opponent."

"I like your confidence," Scathath said as she summoned her lance, Gae Bolg. "Ristuka you don't mind being the referee, do you?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road," Ragna said as he began to crack his neck. You ready for this, Rachel.

All systems operational at 100% capacity, ready whenever you are Ragna.

Ragna and Scathath stare at each other, waiting to see which one will make the first move. There was complete silence, as the two were making gestures urging the other to make the first move, Scathath vanishes from in front of Ragna and in a blink of an eye, ends up in front of Ragna, lunging towards him about to strike him with her spear, but Ragna is able to move out the way of the oncoming lunge, creating what appeared to be an opening, Ragna fist was covered with darkness as he rushed after her to use this opening to his advantage. Scathath smiled as she then stopped, her momentum by stabbing the ground with her lance and using it as a pole to launch herself to Ragna attempting to kick him in the face. This caught Ragna off guard as he was unable to change his momentum and the distance between her and him was too close for him to change his direction, so the only thing Ragna was able to do was to fall to the ground in order to dodge the oncoming attack whiff entirely. Ragna tried to get back up to close the distance between the two, however, Scathath had summoned another spear that looked exactly like the Gae Bolg and threw it with great speed and accuracy, scratching his face slightly.

"1 point to Scathath!"

"Hey, hold up, how in the hell did you manage to get your spear back so fa-." Ragna said until he saw that she was summoned another spear. "Wait, you can do that?"

"Never said, I couldn't," Scathath said.

"Acting really coy, huh," Ragna said as he charged towards Scathath.

Scathath responded by summoning more Gae Bolg's and throwing them at Ragna, trying to stop him from advancing, but Ragna managed to dodge all of them, while still receiving some scratches here and there.

Scathath then tries to jump back in order to create space.

_Activate Hela's Shield!_

A purple shield appeared around Ragna's forearm and throws the ars-magus made shield at Scathath who easily blocks it with her spear, however as she tries to move she is forced back to defense in order to block Ragna's darkness covered fist. Ragna smirked and then put his right foot, causing Scathath almost trip and fall down, Scathath is able to keep her footing but doesn't manage to dodge Ragna's left hook to her gut.

"Ugh!" Scathath grunted as she was pushed back by the force of the attack, but she was able to stop herself from hitting the wall. She then looked at where Ragna was supposed to be, only to find that he was gone. She quickly glanced to her left and right, seeing that he wasn't there, she guessed that he was above her and summoned a lance, blocking the incoming dropkick from Ragna. She then summoned another Gae Bolg from her free hand, Ragna saw this and used the foot that was a Gae Bolg as a board so that he could jump back to safety.

Hmmm, he wants to keep this a close quarter's fight, well then why don't I give him want he wants.  
Ragna then charged back towards Scathath who smirked before dodging the incoming two punches from Ragna. She sidestepped to the right, while also hitting Ragna with the back of her lance, causing him to fall forward. Ragna snickered in annoyance and then tries to kick Scathath, but she dodges, before using the end of her lance to push him towards the wall.

"Oi, what's with the smirk on your face," Ragna said

"Oh, nothing. I'm just amused by your fighting style, so wild and erratic as if you have no style." Scathath then asked.

"Do you really have time to talk to me when we're in the middle of a fight," Ragna said as he opened his right arm, Scathath sensed that something was coming towards her direction and moved away from Ragna.

"You're right, it is said that when two warriors fight they are able to feel each other's thoughts and emotions."

"Is that so?" Ragna said. "Then there's no need for us to talk anymore then."

Ragna then charged at Scathath, trying to catch her off guard with a flurry of jabs, hooks, and kicks, which she either blocked with her lance or dodged. She then used the blunt end of her lance in order to hit Ragna in the stomach, which causes him to flinch backward. Scathath then lunges her lance three times towards Ragna's face, who sidesteps all three attempts, and then swipes horizontally, which Ragna responds by stepping back. Ragna then rushes forward, attempting to kick Scathath underneath her chin, Scathath dodges the attack and tries to counteract with an attack of her own, but Ragna blocked the attack by using Hela's Shield. He then tries to punch her, but fails, receiving a little tap with the other end of the spear and a smirk from Scathath. Ragna the grabbed the spear Scathath was holding, catching her by surprise and tries to kick her in the face. Scathath blocked the kick, using her hand and then tries to get Ragna's grip off her lance, but trying to move back. Ragna notices this, let's go of the spear allowing Scathath to jump back to create space, but as she lands, she is hit in the face by Ragna's darkness covered fist.

"Fang!" Ragna then follow-ups using his other hand to create a small pillar of darkness that sends Scathath flying away. Scathath quickly gains back her footing and rushes towards Ragna.

"Hey, Ristuka, where are you two?"

Ritsuka hears Romani's voice coming from the device on his wrist.

"Hey, Doctor Romani, is something wrong?"

"No, but the sun is about to set and you two don't know this place very well."

"True, but this fight was getting to the good part," Ritsuka said.

"Fight?! Did one of the Round Table Knights spot you two?"

"Nope, Ragna is sparing with a Scathath."

"Ah, I see, but still you two should head back, the last thing we want to happen is for the two of you to get lost."

"Alright." Ritsuka sighed in disappointment. "Oi Ragna, it looks like the sun is about to set, we should probably get back to the village."

"Well I guess that's enough for one day," Ragna said as the two stopped fighting and he reached out to Scathath with his right hand. "Thank you for sparing with me, Scathach. I think I'm starting to get the idea of how to use these new abilities."

"I will admit you impressed me, if you ever feel like sparing again, don't be afraid to tell me," Scathach said, shaking his right hand.

* * *

"Yo." Ritsuka greeted Gudako as him and the others came back to the village. "How did everything out there go?"

"Good, but man fighting in the mountains is harder than it looks," Gudako said. "The air up here is pretty thick."

"Yeah, but after a while. You'll get used to it." Arash said. "But where did the two of you go? We were looking for you, but couldn't find you anywhere in the village."

"We went to an area to train, want to make sure I was in top-shape ya know?" Ragna said.

"In fact, he spared with Shishou and believe it or not, it was pretty intense, but we had to stop since it was getting late."

"Yes, very few warriors have been able to keep up with me, so it was very much a surprise that he, a human from the modern era, was able to keep up with me,"

Scathach said with a smirk. "Keep up the good work, Ragna and I might think about making you a pupil of mine."

"...Thanks. (Though a part of me says that I shouldn't ever be your apprentice)."

"Anyhow, how are ya'll doing?" Ritsuka asked.

"Mashu is playing with the other children, while Bedivere, Romani, and Da Vinci are thinking of a plan to defeat the knights of the round table."

"Ahh, I see," Ragna said. "Well, then why don't we go play with them, c'mon Ritsuka."

Ragna then started to head towards where Mashu was, with Ritsuka following after him.

"So what do you think of him," Gudako asked.

"I don't sense that he's a bad person, he has probably gone through many hardships, but is a person with a kind heart."

"...Thanks, Scathath." Gudako said.

"Well, shall we, Master?"

"Huh?" Ritsuka said as she looked at the servant with a confused look on her face.

"Play with the kids, leave the watching us. You kids should enjoy yourselves, while you still can."

"...Ok, tell if you see anything, ok."

"Gotcha."

Gudako heads towards where Mashu, Ragna, and Ritsuka are playing with the children.

* * *

_Night_

While everyone else was enjoying the meals that Da Vinci was handing out to the villagers and refugees. Ragna was on top of a mountain cliff, looking down at the ground with indifference and seeing the happy faces of the villagers, Arash, Da Vinci, Gudako, and some of the heroic spirits all have smiles on their faces and Gudako talking about the adventures they have been through. Ragna stares for a while before moving his head upwards towards the sky, staring at the stars and sighing to himself, before he heard footsteps coming towards his direction. Ragna turned around and sees that the person coming towards him was none other than Ritsuka and Jeanee Alter.

"Yo, what'cha doing up here for?" Ragna asked. "Shouldn't you be with your sister?"

"Yeah, I was going to where they were, but I wondered where you had gone, so I went looking for you." Ritsuka then motioned his head towards Alter. "I don't think the two of you met, so Alter meet Ragna, Ragna meet Jeanne Alter, the alternative version of the holy saint of Orleans."

"I have no idea of what you mean by the 'alternative' version, but we met at the Holy City," Ragna said as he went back to looking at the stars. "Well, it's nice to know your name at least."

"Whatever."

Ragna looked at her for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and going back to looking at the stars.

"Didn't know you were a stargazer…," Ritsuka said as he proceeded to sit down next to Ragna and proceeded to eat. "You want some?"

"No thanks," Ragna said. "Not hungry."

"Alright, more for me then…" Ritsuka said as he also started looking into the starry sky"...You know this starry night, reminds me of my ninth birthday, my dad decided to take me to his job where they had a huge telescope, so we waited until night and I looked through it to see all the stars in the sky, even some faraway planets. It completely shocked my world..that there were planets other than ours with the potential of having intelligent life and I thought to myself, I wanna go up there and see what's up there myself."

"So you wanted to go into space?"

"Still do," Ritsuka said. "In fact, this whole adventure is sort of like training for the time I get to do the real thing."

"I see…" Ragna said. "It's good to know you have something to look forward to after your all said and done with your journey."

"What about you, Ragna? What do you plan on doing after you find your memories?"

"...Don't know." Ragna said. "More adventuring I guess."

"Enough talking about the future, let's focus on the now!" Alter said. "More importantly, when did the two of you start to be so buddy-buddy."

"Ummm...well, you see.."

"Me and Ritsuka started talking about stuff throughout the day. Turns out we had more in common than we thought." Ragna got up from the ground, looked towards Jalter with a smirk, and asked "What are you jealous or something?"

"J-jealous, why would I be jealous?!" Alter said.

"Sure," Ritsuka said as Ragna and Ritsuka looked at each for a bit before laughing, causing Jalter to get more annoyed at the two. A few seconds later the laughter began to settle down before Ragna got up on his two feet and said as he began to yawn.

"Let's head back to our room, I imagine that Arash will want us to come with him to go hunting again, so I've gotta get some good rest," Ragna said as he waved to the two and proceeded to go down the mountain cliff.

"Alright, just give me a minute to finish eating and I'll meet you at our room," Ritsuka said

Ragna looked around to make sure that no else was around and sighed as he fell on top of the futon effortlessly and began to close his eyes.

_If you had told me that I would be adventuring in a completely different world in 2 months, I would have called you crazy. I wonder how Jin and the others are doing in their world...not that it matters since no one would remember me...not Noel, Jin, the Rabbit or Master... Is any of this actually even real…_

* * *

_2 weeks have passed since Ragna and the Chaldea group arrived at the mountains, they have been helping around the village, whether it be helping Arash hunt, playing with the kids, or helping Da Vinci and Romani on how to tackle the threat of the Round Table. Otherwise, most of the time was spent, on most of the crew (mostly Gudako and the servants) observing Ragna as they still didn't trust him completely. Everything seemed to be going well, that is until…_

* * *

Ragna was by himself at a nearby remote area not too far away from the village, training by to keep himself from just lazying about.

It's been two weeks since we came here and sooner or later, we will have to face the Knights of the Round

Ragna hears footsteps coming in his direction, he gets up from the ground and looks towards the direction of the footsteps to see Gudako, who is out of breath from all the running she had to do from the village.

"What's up? You don't look too good?"

"The village in the west is being attacked by one of the Knights of the Round Table."

"What?! I thought this place was supposed to be hidden?! How in the hell did they find us!"

"I don't know, but Ritsuka told me where you were. We have to get going back to the others."

"...Or we could head to the village ourselves."

"Yeah sur-huh?!"

"If we head to back to the others, then we will just be wasting time and time is of the essence here, so why don't we just head over there."  
"You do realize that it'll take two days to get there by foot right?"

"...Not if we fly there." Ragna thought as the idea came to him.

"...That sounds like a horrible idea."

"You mean that sounds like an incredible idea!" Da Vinci said through the voice device that was on Gudako's wrist. "Oh my bad, I was by chance listening in on your conversation and I also had the same thought as well. You two go on without us and we'll meet up with you."

"You heard the lady?" Ragna said as he started setting everything up.

"Wait, DaVinci you can't be serious?!"

"Well, like Ragna said time is of the essence so I figure that it was the best case. Don't worry, I also suggested this idea to Arash and he also agreed."

"I don't know if that supposed to make me feel more safe..." Gudako said as she sweatdropped.

"Yep, everything should good to go," Ragna said as he finished setting up everything. Underneath Ragna's feet was a spell that would launch him into the air, while also drastically increasing his travel speed. Ragna then picked up Gudako, bridal style suddenly causing her to turn red in embarrassment.

"Wow, I didn't know that someone was prince charming!" Da Vinci said. "I'll see you two later, Romeo and Juliet!"

"T-this isn't funny, Da Vinci!"

"Hold on tight, since we're going to going at around Mach 3 speed."

"Mach-?!" Gudako was unable to finish her sentence, as Ragna had jumped forward and instant, his travel speed was like that a fighter jet, soaring through the sky. Gudako started screaming, while Ragna had a smirk on his face. After what appeared to be an eternity, they suddenly stopped. Gudako opened her eyes and saw that they were above the clouds.

"Nice view, huh?" Ragna said.

"Yeah."

"It's so calm and relaxing, that I want to take a picture."

"Drop me and I will haunt you for the rest of your life." Gudako glared at Ragna.

"Just kidding, anyhow hold on tight kid. Cause, this is where the fun really starts." Ragna said as the back of his foot touched a glyph that was set behind him. Ragna used it as a launchpad and immediately zoomed to a place not too far away from the village. Ragna managed to land the two safely without any issues.

"...Never again please."

"Okey-dokey." Ragna said as he heard someone loud voices coming from nearby.

"Oi, let's get going. We don't have time to waste!" Gudako said.

"Right behind ya!"

* * *

"Damnit, hurry up and die already! Quit being such a pain in the ass!"

"Ugh! You scumbag, how did you find this village. Our methods of concealment were perfect!"

"Huh?! Who cares! This was instinct...pure instinct! I swung my sword where I thought gloomy losers like you would be and bingo! That's all. Well, it was a hit, but not my main target, those traitors who Lancelot let slip away. That's the prey I want to steal from him...can't believe I got stuck with you losers instead. Damnit, this was my opportunity to drag Lance's name to the ground and report it to father, including finally getting to stay in the Holy City. Wiping out a run-down village like this won't get me shit, not even a scolding! How are you going to pay for this, huh?! I only got a few days left until I'm executed!"

"Execute? They are going to execute one of the Knight's of the Round Table?"

"Yep, that's right! Once Father's Holy Selection is done, everyone outside the holy city is going to hell! He didn't give me a castle inside the city, so that means I'm going up in flames too! (unless I manage to bring that red jacket asshole to father). So how about it, eh? We're both gonna die in vain anyway, so why don't you tell me the location of where the traitors escaped to. If you do, I'll give you a nice, painless death and I won't even manhandle the villager, I'll just slit their throats."

"Such foolishness...You people have gone mad. You've even ceased to believe in God.."

Mordred brings her sword down on the Assassin, ending his life.

"Argh, shut up. If anything, I doubt your own sanity in going against father."

"Sir Modred, enemy ambush from the rear. It seems like several enhancement knights have been defeated."

"Huh? No way would those tin can's lose to any old solider. You sure it's not one of Ozymandias's monsters. Wouldn't surprise me if they broke the alliance agreement..."

"The thing is... the enemy seems to be a man wearing a red jacket!"

"What, a man with a red jacket, you say!"

* * *

"Alright, I see the tail end of their forces!" Ragna said.

"Let's take them out with an ambush!" Gudako said as she summoned her three servants.

"Time to pay, yo-." Ragna was about to finish until arrows came from an unknown location and then suddenly several familiar figures crashed on top of the soldiers from the sky, causing him and Gudako to say nothing and blink in complete disbelief at what just happened.

"Hey, what took you guys so long!" Gudako said

"Sorry, Da Vinci said that it would be better if we ambushed them from above!" Ritsuka said as he got up sitting on top of one of the enforcement knights.

"Is everyone ok?!" Arash said.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, what where are you, senpai!"

"He's over here, with me!" Arash then added. "How about you, Sir Bedivere."

"I'm ok! However, my cheeks are still numb."

"Alright, you two. Get yourselves together, we've got some fighting to do!"

"Yeah, he's right. A powerful Magical Energy signature is headed towards this way!" Romani then added. "No doubt it's from one of the Knights of the Round Table."

Coming from the sky, Modred landed in front of the group, causing a crater to form on the ground. Modred then looked at the group and started smiling sadistically.

"Thanks for dropping by, trash! I welcome you! I'm impressed you came out to see me!"

"Master, it really is Mordred! From back in London!" Mashu said

"Quit shouting my name so much. Who are you, a fan of mine? Then again, I've killed so many heathens. I'm sure to be famous."

"The Mordred we know is completely different from the one we know..."

"What, now you're being all meek? I'm telling you I don't know who you are-wait, I do know you. You look different, but I can remember the scent of your magical energy." Mordred added. "I was wondering why you didn't respond to father's summons. What the hell are you doing here!? Don't tell me that you were one of the rebels? ...So that's it, then. Not surprising, considering it's you. You're about the only one who dares to object to the King nowadays. Though you got here a bit too late."

"Mordred, does that mean...you'll talk to us, then?" Mashu said hoping that Mordred would be able to change.

"Highly doubt it, a person of peace wouldn't have the killing intent that I'm feeling from Mordred," Ragna said

"Took the words right out of my mouth, anyone who interferes with me is an enemy!" Mordred then added. "Wait, you must that guy with the red jacket that Gawain was talking about, once I cut you up into piece, then finally father will finally let me live in the city."

"Oh, we have a daddy's-boy I see," Ragna said. "I would like to see you try, brat!"

"Oh, so you've got some spunk, huh?" Mordred said as she glared at Ragna. "Just for that remark, I'll make sure to kill you _**last**_."

"Why are you doing this? What is the point of all of this?!" Ritsuka asked.

"Cause it's fun! It's great, hunting heathens, you know. Despite their weakness, they still struggle until the bitter end. Now I know how the crusaders must have felt."  
"Ritsuka and Gudako, she is not the same Mordred you met in London. If you pity her, you'll be killed fight her, with everything you've got."

"Well, I was hoping that this would turn into a fight. See, my gift is called "Rampage" and that means I'll fire my sacred sword off as much as I want until my soul burns out. Battalions? Armies? Bring it! Let's see...There's one, two, three...What? Only three of you? Only two Masters, one human, and three servants, this isn't a fight, not even a game! There's no way I'd-." Mordred eye's then laid upon Bedivere as her expressions changes from smug to shock. "Wait, hold on, what's the meaning of this? What are you doing here? YOU of all people shouldn't be here, it's not possible! Isn't that right, third-rate knight?! You, mixed in with the rebels!? Must be some kind of sick joke?"

"I have nothing to say to you. I, too, have bones to pick. My objective was to reach the Lion King, but I'll forget that for the time being. Treacherous Knight Mordred. The traitor who trampled all over King Arthur's ideals. That stained sword is the horrible reality I can not stand to look at."

"Hah! Looks like you've finally learned to talk like a man, coward! In that case, let me remind that you've never won once against me!" Mordred said as she brought her sword from her sheath and charged towards Bedivere, beginning the fight between the rebels vs the Raider Knight of the Round Table, Mordred.

* * *

**And that's the end for that chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time, take care!**


	5. Chapter 4: Wanderer

**Hello, Everyone. This is Brave of the Blue here, with another long-awaited chapter! This chapter was initially supposed to be split into two, but since I took so long to finish, I decided to put them into one long chapter to satisfy those who waited over a year for this chapter. **

_Ragna: Funny question, what the hell took you so long anyway! It's been over a year!_

**Well, funny you should mention that since there are many reasons for why it took so long, I had a bit of a writer's block on what direction to take the story in, what characters I should add (other BB characters and not) and what I wanted the ending to be, but after some thinking, I have a pretty good idea of what I want the ending to be and all the major plot points, so hopefully you shouldn't have to wait this long again for another chapter.**

_Ritsuka: But you've had this chapter pretty much done for like 5 months now._

**Ah, I see you want to be a little tattle tale huh? I don't regret what's coming to you. **

_Ritsuka: Wait! What's that supposed to mean?!_

**Ahem. Nothing~. Another reason that it took so long is that this year sucks, Coronavirus and so many other things have been stopping me from putting a focus on this story, but I plan on finishing what I started...so on that note, I have a question for the readers..I̶̶̶ ̶w̶̶̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶y̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶r̶̶̶e̶̶̶p̶̶̶l̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶w̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶n̶̶̶ ̶̶̶y̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶ ̶̶̶r̶̶̶e̶̶̶v̶̶̶i̶̶̶e̶̶̶w̶̶̶,̶̶̶ ̶̶̶w̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶̶̶R̶̶̶a̶̶̶g̶̶̶n̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶s̶̶̶h̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶l̶̶̶d̶̶̶ ̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶v̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶p̶̶̶a̶̶̶r̶̶̶t̶̶̶n̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶̶̶(̶̶̶o̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶ ̶̶̶R̶̶̶a̶̶̶c̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶l̶̶̶ ̶̶̶2̶̶̶.̶̶̶0̶̶̶ ̶̶̶o̶̶̶f̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶r̶̶̶s̶̶̶e̶̶̶)̶̶̶,̶̶̶ ̶̶̶o̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶̶̶s̶̶̶h̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶l̶̶̶d̶̶̶ ̶̶̶i̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶b̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶s̶̶̶o̶̶̶l̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶d̶̶̶v̶̶̶e̶̶̶n̶̶̶t̶̶̶u̶̶̶r̶̶̶e̶̶̶.̶̶̶ (EDIT: I forgot that you can make a poll since I haven't really been in this account for over several months, so go to my profile and vote on the poll instead, thank you in advance!)**

_Ragna: A partner?! I don't need one!_

**Well, that's for me to decide, so post if you are for or against it and I'll make my decision looking at your opinions and the way I had the story laid out. Now I'll let you ladies do the honors.**

_Mashu, Gudako, and DaVinci: Enough talking, let's get this show on the road!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wanderer**

Bedivere braced himself for the oncoming attack, bringing out his sword to block incoming sword strikes from Mordred. The two swords clashed, creating sparks as the wielders of these two swords used their might to force the other into submission. Mordred smirked as he pushed forward, causing Bedivere to lose ground, that was until Bedivere pushed back causing Modred to be caught off guard by the strength of the man he considered to be a third-rate knight compared to the other in the Knights of the Round Table. Modred got over her confusion quickly and pushed back with even more force, pushing Bedivere back seeming to have the advantage until Mordred felt a punch to the gut, causing her to gasp in pain as she sent flying backward.

Modred then saw Mashu charging forward with her shield. Modred was able to get his footing back and blocked the attack with his sword, before pushing Mashu back, overwhelming her and sending a kick to her stomach. Mordred then saw Ragna coming from behind Mashu and focused her attention on the incoming Bloodedge, easily sidelining Mashu and charging towards him.

_He's fast!_

Ragna is barely able to dodge the oncoming sword slash from Mordred's sword but is left wide open after dodging. Mordred takes advantage of this and seemingly punches Ragna in the stomach. Mordred smirks until she takes a closer look and sees Ragna is able to stop her punch at the last moment. Ragna then tries to kick Mordred, but she is able to block the attack with her sword. Bedivere appears from above and tries to strike down Mordred, but Mordred pushes Ragna away and moves back, avoiding the attack altogether, however right behind her was Mashu, who uses her shield to land a blow which sends

"Not bad, you three are putting more of a fight than I thought you would. I might be able to get some real enjoyment from this." Mordred said.

"You alright, Mashu?" Ritsuka asked as he went towards where Mashu was.

"Yes..I'm alright," Mashu said.

"Ragna, we'll back you up!" Gudako said as she was about to summon his servants, but Ragna put his hand up signaling to Ritsuka to stop what he was about to do.

"There's no need for you to waste your energy, the three of us should be enough to take this son of a bitch down," Ragna said. "I know what you're gonna say, but just trust me, okay?"

"...Alright, but if things start looking south, I'll do what I think is best." Ritsuka said.

"Brother, are you insane?!"

"Heh, you bastards must have a death wish, but don't worry I'll make it quick and painless," Mordred said as he charged towards Ritsuka, but her charge was blocked by Bedivere. Both of them being out their swords and two swords clashed.

"Don't forget that we're your opponents," Bedivere said as he used more force to push back against Mordred.

"Fine then, I'll take care of you first then I'll deal with them later," Mordred said as she proceeded to use more force to match the force Bedivere was using. Bedivere then started smirking as he stops pushing back against Mordred, moving to the side as Mordred begins to fall forward, revealing that Ragna was behind Bedivere before Mordred was able to react Ragna sends a kick to her gut. Mordred ends up landing on her feet and is about to charge towards Ragna, but she suddenly found herself blocked by Mashu's Shield. Mordred strikes against the shield with her sword, thinking that there was someone there only to be met with surprise, as she is easily able to knock the shield down to the ground and finds that Mashu wasn't there. Mordred looks left and right but doesn't see Mashu.

"Over here!"

Mordred looked up to the sky and saw Mashu trying to dropkick her. Mordred easily blocked the oncoming attack with her sword and then swatted Mashu away, causing her to fly backward. However, instead of falling to the ground, Bedivere came from behind and Mashu landed on his sword with her feet and uses it as a backboard allowing her to chargeback in immediately.

"What the-?!"

Mordred was then kicked in the face by Mashu, causing her to stumble backwards. The top of her armor was shaking around so much that Mordred started to get disoriented. Mordred was barely able to dodge Bedivere's horizontal sword slash by moving back to create space and she tries to reorient herself. Ragna predicted this and appeared from behind Mordred as she was landing.

"Pay attention! Hell's-!"

Mordred looks back in confusion, but before she was able to do anything, she received a right punch which was surrounded by darkness that appeared to the stomach from Ragna.

"Fang!" before Ragna follows it up with his left arm, sending Mordred several feet away and crashing towards the ground.

"Look, who's the insect now, huh. You know if this is all that King Arthur's son has, then I'm quite disappointed." Ragna said as he charged after Mordred not trying to give him time to breathe.

Mordred reached for her sword and stabbed it towards the ground, causing Ragna to lift his eyebrow a bit before noticing that the sword started to shine a red light and tried to back off from Mordred, but was too late as a beam came from the ground and while he was able to avoid getting hit by it, the force of the attack was enough to send him backward. Thankfully he was caught by Bedivere. The beam caused a massive hole in the ground and out of the hole, came an incredibly pissed off Mordred.

"You're sure are talking a lot of shit, for a person who's about to get their ass kicked, just because you got lucky with Gawain, doesn't mean that you are anything to me," Mordred said as she took off her helmet, revealing her facial features.

"It looks like someone's mad. But sure, whatever you say daddy's boy," Ragna said and then turned to Mashu & Bedivere.

"Did you really have to make him angrier?" Gudako said

"It looks like he is finally taking things seriously, be on your guard, you two." Bedivere said the two.

"Same to you, Bedivere," Mashu said

Mordred stayed still as the three prepared themselves and then suddenly disappeared, appearing in front of Mashu as Mordred used the back of her fist to sway Mashu away like a fly.

'He's gotten even faster!' Ragna thought to himself, he was then interrupted by Mordred sword almost about to go through his skull, thankfully Bedivere was able to block the attack and used his elbow to create space between him and Mordred.

"Focus, Sir Ragna! Now is not the time to be focusing on other things!" Bedivere said.

Ragna nodded and charged towards Mordred, however, Mordred used Mana Burst, increasing her speed exponentially, in order to get behind Ragna and kicked him backward, sending him crashing towards the wall. Ragna saw that he was crashing towards the wall and using quick thinking, turned on the wall sticking ability that was installed on his Azure Grimoire, so instead of crashing through the wall, Ragna was able to land safely on the wall by sticking to it with his feet.

Ragna then sees that Mordred is about to go after Mashu, who had just gotten up from the ground and activated Hela's Shield, using the Kanshou that he got from Emiya and threw it at Mordred. Mordred from the corner of her eye saw this and tried to move out of the way, but was too late as it managed to cut her left cheek.

Mashu then used her shield while Mordred was distracted and pushes Mordred back. Mordred snickered in annoyance and was about to charge towards Ragna until she was then forced to defend against Bedivere's attack, with the two being at a stalemate.

"That's an impressive artifical arm by the way! Is that why you were so confident earlier! Where did you get a thing like that?! I don't remember any of us having anything like that!" Mordred said as she began to use more force, pushing Bedivere back.

"Ugh!...You don't remember huh?...You sure about that? Maybe it's just your bird brain getting in the way!" Bedivere said as he pushed against Mordred.

"Oh so you're calling me a blockhead? Don't get too cocky, Bedivere. You're just a feeble knight who managed to the King's attendant because of Agravain kicking it so early. Your nothing compared to me! King Arthur just happened to have a liking to you!"

"You are right that I am just a real knight, I am nothing compared to the others whether it be in prowess or gifts. Yet the king relied on me until his last breath. To repay that kindness, this arm was granted to me. A gift from the archmage Merlin, Nuada's arm."

"Until his last breath, you say? Fine, I'll kill you here right now, I won't even tell the King that you were here!"

"Burn thy soul and unleash thyself, O Silver light. Both my loyality and yours are the same. In the past they were true, but now they are distorted. Mordred...you are both my enemy and my brother-in-arms. I can understand that pain now. That is precisely why I will slay you with all of my strength! Switch on- Airgetlam!" Bedivere's artificial arm started to shine, activating his noble phantasm. Bedivere started to push back Mordred's sword with more force, pushing back Mordred.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Mordred said as he tried to push back, only to be overwhelmed.

_Damnit, what the hell is going on! Even with my gift, he's pushing me back!_

While Mordred was distracted with Bedivere, Mashu jumped over Bedivere, trying to land an attack from above. Mordred reacted to this and backed away, causing Mashu to miss and leaving her open for an attack. Mordred's charge was intercepted by Hela's shield interrupting Mordred's attack on Mashu. Mordred snickered in annoyance as she turned her attention to Ragna, charging directly at him, causing him to jump off the wall to dodge the incoming attack. However, Mordred recovered faster than Ragna had expected and as Ragna was currently still in the air he wouldn't be able to dodge...normally.

Mordred saw this opening and dashed towards Ragna, planning on taking him down once and for all, but Ragna smirked as the letter of his right arm changed from H to D.

_Alright, it's now or never! Let's show him what we came up with, Rachel!_

**_Activating Dark Asylum_**

Suddenly Mordred suddenly started falling to the ground at a faster rate than normal, causing her to miss her attack entirely. Mordred managed to land to the ground in her feet. Before Mordred could even register what had just happened, she was sent flying backward from a kick from Mashu or would have if Mordred hadn't grabbed her foot before the kick could have made an impact. Mordred then threw her towards Bedivere who was charging towards Mordred, knocking the two of them away. From the corner of her eye, Mordred sees Ragna planning to sneak attack her from the back. Mordred quickly turned around and threw her sword at Ragna, surprising him although he was easily able to sidestep it. However, this was just a distraction as Ragna soon learned when Mordred appeared right in front of him

"ORA!" Mordred said as she proceeds to lariat Ragna to the ground, creating a giant crater in the ground.

_She sure lives up to her title as the Son of King Arthur._ Ragna thought to himself as he started touching his aching neck. _Her erratic fighting style makes it hard for me to get a reading of what she is planning to do..._

"Tsk. Are you all ready to give up and surrender? If you do, I'll give all a painless death (except for the red coat bastard. Can't wait to finally get out of this hellhole and finally get a home in the Holy City with father.)."

"As much as I hate to admit this, she's tough for sure," Ragna said as he got back up from the ground. "But I have an idea on how to take care of this bastard once and for all."

"Hm?" Mashu said confused

"I hope it's nothing too crazy, Sir Ragna," Bedivere said laughing sheepishly as he got up from the ground.

"Nah, just come over here real quick," Ragna said as he beckoned the two to come to him. The two walked over towards where Ragna as he turned to them and started to whispering to them the plan he had in mind.

"Oh yes, that might actually work," Bedivere said.

"I agree, it's worth a shot at least."

"Alright, then let's do this." Ragna as the three broke up and began to face their opponent.

"Hey, what are you insects plotting?!"

"Nothing, shorty! You scared that we're going to kick your ass!"

"Hah, as if! You honestly think I would go completely serious against a bunch of losers like you."

"We'll see about that!" Ragna said as he charged back into the fray against Mordred. Mordred prepared her sword to strike Ragna down before he got close to her. Ragna sidesteps this attack and ends up using the back of his right foot to slam Mordred's sword into the ground. He then rotates 360 degrees before kicking Mordred in the face, causing her to reel back loosening her grip on her sword. Ragna then uses his left foot to kick her sword out of the ground before grabbing it and throwing it towards Mordred, who charges towards it. Mordred grabs it before suffering a direct hit from Bedivere, not paying attention due to being solely concentrated on the sword.

Mordred lands on the ground after Bedivere's attack but gets up to see Mashu about to hit her with her shield. Mordred tightens her grip on her sword as the sword itself starts to glow with a red aura. However before she could attack Mashu, Hela's shield made contact with the sword, clashing with a sword, causing the red aura to suddenly disappear, shocking Mordred.

"What the-?!" Mordred was then forced to block Mashu's attack which had enough force to push her back to the wall.

"Alright, we're almost done here!" Ragna said as he charged ahead of the two towards Mordred, clutching his hand in a fist. Mordred prepared to block Ragna's incoming attack but was surprised when Ragna completely jumped over her, opening his hand as if he had dropped something next to Mordred. Mordred didn't have time to figure out what Ragna was planning, as she was pushed back by the combined forces of both Mashu's and Bedivere's attack.

"I don't know what the hell you insects are planning, but it's not gonna work!" Mordred said as she proceeded to step forward with her right foot, trying to use force to push back their oncoming attack. However, the ground under Mordred proceeded to glow a dark aura, causing Mordred to look down in confusion, only to be sent flying by an explosion the moment after.

"What the hell?!"

"Huh?!" Ritsuka said in the background confused about what had happened. He turns to Arash and asks. "Who was that? You see what happened, sis?"

"Nope, I'm confused as you are." Gudako said.

"Hmmmm...I see, this idea of Ragna's seems to be working.." Da Vinci said.

"What do you mean? do you know what's going on, Da Vinci?" Gudako asked.

"Well, I have a hunch, but it would be no fun spelling it out. Just keep watching and pay close attention."

"Tsk. You damn insects are damn annoying!" Mordred tried to charge towards Mashu and Bedivere using Mana Burst to get an increase in speed, only to be blown back again by a sudden explosion. Mordred ended up being back where she was before and looked around her to see where these explosions are coming from. It doesn't take long for Mordred to put two and two together and figure out the culprit behind the explosions, as Ragna appears right in front of her.

"Yo."

"Oi, what the hell did you do?!" Mordred said. "I know that you're the one behind those damn explosions!"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Ragna said while smirking. "Why are you so mad, I thought you said that we were just some insects."

"Why you!" Mordred said in annoyance, stepping forward as she plans on striking down Ragna, only to be blown back again by another explosion. Before Mordred could even have time to catch her breath, she ends up getting rammed in the face by Mashu's shield, falling to the ground.  
"Damn y-!" Mordred is then blasted by another explosion, sending crashing towards the wall. Mordred looks at Ragna who is sitting down on the ground and smirking at her. Mordred right eye, starts to twitch in annoyance and she quickly gets herself off the wall and is about to rush towards Ragna, but Ragna speaks up.

"I wouldn't really do that if I were you," Ragna said. "Unless that is you want to be sent flying again."

Mordred then stopped in her tracks, not wanting to be met with another explosion.

"You've lost. It would be best if you surrender, Mordred, and get lost." Ragna said."In case, you haven't realized, while you were busy fighting with Mashu and Bedivere, I put explosions all over this place that only activates when you are near on them. Your fighting style is erratic and was hard to read at first and the mountain terrain is so big meaning that you had a lot of freedom. I figured that if I box you on in, then I can negate that factor completely. Also don-"

"A Landmine, huh? All that means is that I don't have to touch it, right?!" Mordred said as she proceeded to jump to the air, trying to avoid the landmines while at the same time attack Ragna from above, only to blast back to the wall."

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say that it activates when you are near it, whether it be from above or below and the explosion will track you. Also just in case you were wondering, my shield over here cuts through magic, which is why cut on your cheek hasn't healed or why your noble phantasm didn't activate."

"Face it, Treacherous Knight Mordred. If you are unable to reach us, then this fight is over." Bedivere said putting away his sword. "As much as I would like to settle things between us, I would prefer if you didn't disgrace yourself anymore."

"Mordred…" Mashu said remembering the events that had happened in London and contrasting how the Mordred before them acted

Mordred stayed silent for a bit, before rising up from the ground while smirking.

"Not bad, you've got me."

"...?" Ragna responded by raising an eyebrow before Mordred's sword started to glow red.

"I'd be the laughing stock of the Round Table if I were to surrender to you weaklings. So screw my reputation! I'll obliterate this mountain and you along with it!"

"Oh. Shit."

Ragna said as he immediately got up from where he was sitting and charged towards Mordred in an attempt to stop her from unleashing her noble phantasm.

_Crap! I don't think I'm going to be able to make it in time!_

"Feel the seething rage of this planet! Clarent Blood-!"

Mordred was then interrupted by arrows shooting at her arm joint, stopping her from unleashing her noble phantasm.

"Oi, Who the hell was that? You wanna die?!" Mordred said, looking towards the source of where those arrows came from.

"It's a battle after all...someone is bound to die! Especially those who ignore their own limits and keep coming back for more!"

"Arash!" Mashu said in glee.

"Nice move, you three. Thanks to you guys taking care of the Knight over there, I was able to take care of the other soldiers, leaving only over there. All that is left is to take his head, but…" Arashi sighs. "I don't know about that guy, he looks like he's ready to blow up everything including himself. His gift is Rampage, right? I bet he's about to unleash all of his power and blow this mountain away along with his sword.

"..You can tell, huh," Mordred said.

"Nahhhh. Just a coincidence. Rampaging magical energy would only lead to your own demise, even for a heroic spirit. At most, you get to power up your noble phantasm for a bit. Your gift "Rampage" sounds good, but it's no different than a nuclear meltdown. Do you get it now? The one who gave you that gift, see what they think of you?"

"...Yeah, that's right! I'm a hound, see? I take the prey, kill, and kill again. In the end, I'll happily die in a ditch! I'm just taking you along for the ride! Come die along with…"

"No thanks."

Mordred blinked and was met with a hard left hook to the face, with Mordred swearing that her nose broke. Mordred expected to send flying backward but instead found her neck being grabbed by Ragna's right arm and being pulled upwards.

"What the hell do you mean by, 'I'll happily die in a ditch!'? Not only have you Knights of the Round Table lost your minds, but your pride! Shit like what you said pisses me off, even if you're my goddamn enemy! Did your King Arthur run away when Camelot was burning down or did she continue fighting for her country till the very end? You were part of the Knight of the Round Table, I don't know why I have to be the one to tell you this."

"..." Mordred said

"You said you came here in order to get a reward from the Lion King, so now that you've hit a roadblock you're just going to give up?! I thought I was fighting against one of the knights of the round table, not freaking 'brats' who give up after one obstacle."

"B-Brat?! Who the hell are you calling a brat?!"

"Y-" Ragna said until he was interrupted by an unexpected voice.

"You, you dumbass!" Ritsuka said yelled, "At least that's what you are acting like right now, the Mordred we met would never give up her pride, even when things looked tough she always had that 'If you want me you can get me you, son of a bitches!'."

Everyone looked at Ritsuka in complete surprise, as the last words that you would think would come from a 16-year-old modest teen are Dumbass and Sons of a Bitches. Well, that is would happen if you hang around someone who swears like a sailor most of the time.

"Well, that was unexpected...but you're talking my language, Ritsuka!" Ragna said.

_Note to self: Talk to Ragna about the things he's has been teaching my brother._

"Wait a minute, what did she mean by she wasn't a brat!" Arash said. "By your appearance, you appear to be younger than Ritsuka and Gudako."

"No! I'm older than them, probably. My appearance is frozen at my 16-year-old self!"

"So you're saying that somewhere in the throne of heroes there is a 25 ye-."Romani said

"Romani. Drop It." Da Vinci said.

"I see...then he's a proper adult, all the more reason to start over and put everything on the line if your feeling frustrated."

"So what is it going to be, are you going go on with the whole blow yourself up thing you got going on if so I'll destroy right here and now," Ragna said as he glared at Mordred. "..Or are you willing to take this as a draw and fight me again."

"...Shit, as much as I would hate to say it, listening to these idiots cooled my head." Mordred said as she sighed. "Fine, I'll play along. This round is my loss. Besides, my whole unit has been annihilated."

Ragna then let go of Mordred and she fell to the floor on her feet. Mordred grabbed her sword and put it over her shoulder, walking past Ragna.

"I'll let this village go, too. I was only hunting after you vermin anyway. If you're going to be meeting with the Lion King, we'll face off in the Holy City regardless...This fight is on hold until then. This is an oath of a Knight since you spared my life. I will never break it." Mordred said as she then turned around looking directly at Ragna. "Oh, also there's a bit of a game on who can capture you, so the rest of the Knights will be after you too."

"Whatever, I'm not scared of those assholes. (not like I'm not used to people being after me anyway)."

"Heh. Either you're brave or an idiot. Stay alive until then, weaklings! I won't forgive you if you lose to another Knight of the Round Table!" Mordred then departed, causing Mashu to sigh in relief.

"Mordred's signal is fading away. Are you sure about letting her go?"

"...It's despicable, yet unavoidable. We can't save the village if she self-destructs here. We already lost when they invaded. The fact that we were able to negotiate a draw is enough." Cursed Arm said.

"That's true, Arash was able to protect the village with his cover fire. Now all that's left is to check up on everyone in the village and see if there's anything we can do to-Bedivere?"

Ragna turned to Bedivere, who appeared to be in pain, he then suddenly collapsed, shocking everyone one.

"Bedivere?! Are you okay? Hang in there!" Mashu said.

The last thing Bedivere saw was everyone's concerned faces as the world seemed to get darker and darker until it was nothing but darkness.

* * *

"I've laid Bedivere down to sleep. He has no noticeable wounds, but he's physically exhausted. If only we had a servant specialized in healing. Both me and the cursed arm have no knowledge." Arash said.

"And I haven't mastered treatment spells, either," Mashu said

Ragna turned to Ritsuka and Gudako, who shaved their heads no and sighed

_I wish I could help, but my healing Ars is pretty limited...man I wish 'she' was here right now._

"...This might be due to his Noble Phantasm." Da Vinci said. "Yeah...It definitely takes a toll on him...Not just physically, but apparently mentally. He was crying out in his sleep just now. "Forgive me, my king."."

"That's...not surprising," Mashu said. "Despite being fused with a Knight of the Round Table, even I can feel an indescribable irritation when we fight them...A sense of guilt telling me this is treason against King Arthur. So for Sir Bedivere, an actual member of the Round Table, it must be a lot worse."

"There you are, Ritsuka. Forgive my delay. I've just returned from checking on the village. Thanks to you, we were able to keep damage to a minimum. On behalf of the village hunter, I humbly offer my thanks. We are deeply in debt to all of you." Cursed Arm said.

"You're right. If we had given up back then, the village would have been toast. It was a spur of the moment decision, but it seems like you guy's decisions were right."  
"Well, that was a spur-of-the-moment decision, because of the whole Arash sky-flying incident." Ritsuka said

"Yes. Let it go down in Chaldea's history forever. Yes, so may no one fall victim like we did!" Mashu added

"Yeah, we should also add the 'Ragna-incident' too." Gudako said as she turned her attention to Ragna. "Also, Ragna~ What did you teach my brother while you guys were hanging around~."

"...I have no idea what you are talking about, by the way what are your plans now, Hassan?" Ragna said quickly changing the subject

"Hey, don't g-." Gudako said until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see DaVinci and sighed.

"Introduce you to the village leader, of course. We've come all this way, after all. It's a good opportunity. We are already in cooperation with each other. I'll introduce you all as my new military power. Hahaha, I'm sure that talks will go smoothly now. She too was grateful for your assistance. Oh, speak of the devil. Yes, this way, Hundred Personas. These are my new brethren I was telling you about."

"...I apologize for the delay. I have nothing but the utmost gratitude for your assistance on this occasion. I'm the guardian of this village, an Old Man of the Mountain, Hassan of the Hundred Pers-Huuuuuh?! What!? You're the one from-?!"

"Nice to see you too, Miss Hundred Personas," Gudako said.

"I refuse. They can't be trusted. Fighting together is completely out of the question. Be thankful I don't slaughter you here and now in front of these villagers! We won't feed you, either. The place is strapped for food, even for today. For two days now, the villagers have only had a little water and salt. We have no food to serve the likes of you."

"What is this? Going so far to reveal your face while making such threats? What on earth happened, Ritsuka & Gudako? Hundred Persona is nasty and stubborn. Easy to resent, but also the most calculating Hassan. Even without my explanations, she should know that your assistance is worth its weight in gold."

"What did you do to get her this angry?" Ragna asked.

"We met back in Egypt and long story short..." Ritsuka said while scratching his head.

"Hey quit speaking like it is over! Do you know how much I suffered because of you?!" Hundred Persona's then put her mask back on and continued. "You disrupt my carefully crafted Nitocris abduction, force me to reveal my face...And now, to suffer the humiliation of being rescued by such a hated enemy. If the great founder was to ever find out about this, I would be punished! I will never fight alongside you! What's wrong with you, Cursed Arm?! To trust in a Knight of the Round Table, of all people?"

"Hahaha. It's like watching my former self. It'll be hard to convince this one."

"I think I have an idea of how to settle this... you two should fight it out or something." Ragna said as he yawned.

"NO! Did you think I would accept you if you beat me!? If anything, I'd hate you more! Fool, idiot!"

"Hmm. She's worse than Mordred. What did you guys do to her?"

"But she's also an old Man of the Mountain. Without her help, we can't even advance onto the Holy City. We've got to convince her somehow."

"Hm. By the way, Hundred Personas. How is the other matter going?"

"Oh, that. No developments. At this rate, it's just waiting for death. I'm sure that she is not one to break her silence, but...I hear there are masters of torture within the Knights of the Round Table. If she were to reveal our plan before she dies, we would lose our chance of a counterattack..."

"Hm. That's worrisome. If only we could find someone somewhere, Someone stronger than us, able to work independently and willing to work with us."

"I agree, Cursed Arm, if only there were people who would be willing to help. If only..." Mashu said

"Where are you going to find such a convenient helper?! Give me a break, fo-...right here in front of my eyes...Ugh. Uggggh!"

Ragna proceeded to whistle, Ritsuka proceeded to shadowbox silently, and Gudako smiled at Hundred Personas.

"So it looks like we can help, Miss Hundred Personas."

"Yes, to put it simply, one Old Man of the Mountain has been captured. If it were any other Old Man of the Mountain, we wouldn't be worried. She would have taken her own life, but this one is young and her innate constitution prevents her from killing herself. Unless we rescue her, she may eventually leak our information to the enemy."

"Unfortunately, the fort she is being held in belongs to the Round Table. It will be difficult to penetrate. We've sent a select few to attempt it, but so far, none have returned..."

"All right, let's do this! Sorry about Nitocris, Hundred Personas!"

"Your "Sorry", doesn't cut! I had a miserable trip back home! Including cold glares from my subordinates!"

"Oh, how reassuring, I knew you would say so! So how about it, Hundred Personas, you said we couldn't trust Ritsuka and the others? After saving our skin twice, I'm sure you have no complaints. Still, it depends on what they do next.

"...Let's have them prepare a hostage."

"All right I see where this is going," Ragna said before Ritsuka could agree. "How about I go alone, while the rest of you stay as hostages and get ready for what's to come."

"Go by yourself?! Are you insan-"

"You heard what Mordred said, they have a bounty on my head and it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility that Mordred tells the other Knights of the Round Table the mountain that this village is located in. So the idea I have is that I go along and get the Old Man of the Mountain that is in captivity while also getting them off their attention as they'll most likely chase after me while you guys come up with a plan. You guys can also protect the villages while I'm gone. Sounds like a good plan to me."

"...As much as I hate to admit it, he is right." Davinci said. "It would best if most of us were to stay here, so we could come up with a plan before we fight the Lion King."

"True." Ritsuka said. "

"Well, there we have it," Ragna said.

"Who is this man, Cursed Arm? Wait, you must the man with the crimson jacket that I've heard about who fought against Gawain of the Round Table."

"Yes, the name's Ragna. Just a wanderer who lost his memories and happened to met up with these guys. Nice to meetcha."

"All right, then. Now that's decided are you ready, Ragna?"

"Of course." Ragna said. "It's better than we starting going now, since this fort is pretty far, huh."

"Agreed, I'll show you the direction of the fort. Let's go." Hundred Persona's said as she proceeded to lead the way.

"Thanks, Cursed Arm," Gudako said.

"No, no, likewise. You were all brilliant."

"Oh before I forget you might want to take this, along with you." Da Vinci said as she gave Ragna a wrist-watch like device.

"What's this for?" Ragna said.

"It's something that will allow you to keep in touch with us, in case anything bad happens and vice versa." Da Vinci said. "Make sure, he doesn't get into too much trouble, Dr. Romani."

"I hear you, loud and clear, Da Vinci." Romani said through the device.

"Alright then, Mashu & Gudako I'm trusting you two to take care of Bedivere while I'm gone, make sure that he doesn't get up from the bed until he's 100%."

"Understood." Mashu said.

"And Ritsuka...have fun cleaning the room, bye."

"WAIT, THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED GO BY YOURSELF?! WAIT A MINUTE!"

"I can't hear you, bye!" Ragna said while smirking to himself as he proceeded to leave the mountain

"Good grief..."

"Now, that he's gone...Ritsuka~." Da Vinci said with a chlling voice as she looked at Ritsuka with closed eyes and a creepy smile.

"...Hello, Da Vinci, w-what's with the creepy tone."

"You know what we want, Senpai~." Mashu said with the same face Da Vinci had.

"Wait, h-hold on Mashu, w-what's with the sudden change."

"Don't act dumb, silly~." Gudako said.

"A-are you still upset about that whole 'sons of a bitches' thing I shouted out, c-c'mon can't we all just let it go?"

"No, not that silly~." Scathath said being summoned by Gudako. "It's something else that you've been keeping from us~"

"A-Arash, could you help me real quick, I think t-there something wrong with my sister! Arash?" Ritsuka said as he turned around to see that Arash was gone

"Sorry, man! I'm too busy taking care of Bedivere right now, so you'll have to deal with them yourself." Arash said while whistling.

"TRATIOR!" Ritsuka said until he summoned two more servants appeared behind Gudako: Emiya and Jeanee Alter.

"So, fellow Master~ Why don't you spill the beans~." Emiya and Jeanee Alter said at the same time with the same creepy smile that everyone else had on their face.

"You're leaving me with no choice, Sis." Ritsuka said as he summoned Achilles and Drake. "I don't know what's going on, but something is strange with th-Drake? Achilles?"

The two servants turned around revealing the same creepy smile that everyone else had on, before saying.

"What are you hiding Master~"

_MY OWN SERVANTS ARE GOING AGAINST ME!_

"Fou~" Fou said

"I forgot you were here! **(So did the Author)** " Ritsuka said looking at his left shoulder until he saw everyone getting closer and closer to him. "*gulp*...SOMEBODY HELP!"

**We may never know what happened to Ritsuka Fijumaru on that day, it said that on every full moon, if you listen closely you can hear a young man scream for help...but that's not important right now. So let's move on from that, shall we?**

* * *

_In the Desert_

"The winds are picking up…..heh heh heh. Sandstorms are nothing to us. A good omen indeed."

Ragna raised his eyebrow in complete confusion, something that the Cursed Arm noticed.

"Ah, sorry if that was difficult to understand. What Hundred Personas means is "Soldiers of the Holy City will never find us in a sandstorm. We are in luck. Now's our chance let's hurry!"

"You don't need to translate every single thing I say."

"True it does seem like we'll reach the first soon without any trouble from the knights," Ragna said.

"I wouldn't let your guard down yet! There is a servant detected up ahead! One is headed the same way you are, the magical energy response is enormous!" Romani said.

"A Servant!? Is it strong!? An A-ranked Servant?"

"Oh no! Scratch that! Rather it's an "interesting" one. How should I describe it...Shiny and fluffy, yet also stocky! It's a colorful servant, impossible for the Knight of the Round Table!"

"Well that's a reli-"

"Waaaaaah! Heeeeelp! Someone do something!" Ragna is able to see thanks to good eyesight that there is a woman being currently chased by….a dragon in the middle of the desert. By pure experience alone, Ragna figures that whoever that woman is can only bring him more troubles, but at the same time experience also tells him that one way or another he will end up having to help her anyway. Ragna sighs before charging towards where the woman was, saving her from the Dragon's attack by jumping above the dragoon.

_Activate Dark Asylum_

**_On it!_**

Ragna then fell faster than normal, as he increased his own gravity be several tons and brung out his right hand.

"Nightmare Edge!"

With the force of gravity pushing down along with Ragna even using more force to push himself down, once he had touched the Dragon. The Dragon fell from the sky's like a meteor and was immediately slammed to the ground, creating a giant crater. Ragna deactivated Dark Asylum and turned his attention to the scared woman.

"That was scary….So scary...why is it that when you are your weakest...that they come at you...like BAM?!" The woman said while sniffing. "I didn't do anything at all...ah, well, I guess I was hogging the watering hole, yes….But even then, I left enough for the wild animals."

"Umm….hello?" Ragna said as he was confused about how to respond to the crying lady.

"Sheesh...why do I always get into these situations...I materialize here all alone...I can't hear the Bodhisattva's voice anymore. Turning into spirit form is gross, so I don't wanna, Ugh...and it's all because...Oh! If only I didn't give Wukong and the boys time off! But.."

The woman continued to nag and complain, causing Ragna to stay completely silent until Romani spoke.

"Wait, this might be the servant that Ritsuka was talking about? But why was screaming from animal attack when she has a top-level Spirit Origin!"

"...You were right, this woman is definitely "interesting", to say the least." Ragna said as he then turned to the woman, who had finally noticed their presence. "Hey, you're a servant right?"

"That's right, I'm Xuanzang Sanzang! With the guidance of Buddha, I've materialized in this world. My Class? Caster, of course!"

"..."

"Not much of a reaction, huh? Well, no matter, I'll continue. I was summoned in the world about half a year ago. Following the Buddha's guidance, I traveled the silk road and ended up here. Of course, I'm here to stop the unprecedented crisis going on in the Holy Land. Honestly, this is nothing but trouble for me. In my heroic spirit form, I'm still technically on my way back from Tianzhu, after all…..However, guidance is guidance, so I must go. That's why I am here! In this forsaken land, this land of endless sandstorms, Shambhala!"

"This isn't Shambhala," Romani said.

"...Wait, really? That doesn't sound right. But let's not get caught up in the details. Let your feelings always be composed, as calm as the River Ganges. Know that this is the way to reach enlightenment, okay?"

"...Sure, anyhow you don't seem like a servant from the Holy City, are you aware of this era's circumstances, I reckon you know about the Lion King's holy city."

"Yes, of course, I lived there for two months as an honored guest. It was such a pleasant place, everyone was carefree and happy and there wasn't a wicked person insight. But it didn't feel like I belonged there, so I left. I had other places to see, too. Ummm….you there."

"Ragna."

"Thank you for saving me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Any you skeleton's too. That leaves only-."

"The name's Romani. Well, it is hard to remember a name without a face. Anyway, will you be joining us?"

"Of course! I always try to return the favors I receive. And I'm sure I came here for the purpose. I'm well known as a traveling high priest. So it's only natural for me to join you on your journey."

"Yare Yare Daze, this should be interesting," Ragna said.

"Everything's happening so fast that I can hardly keep up, but it's good that we have an increase in fighting power. Thank you, Monk Sanzang! The assistance of a servant is an unexpected stroke of luck!" Romani said.

"Not a stroke of luck. The Lord Buddha's divine protection. You all have the Lord Buddha's divine protection. That would be….me! I don't have Wukong, Bajie, Wujing, or the White Dragon Horse not can I hear Bodhisattva's voice, but whatever! I am the high priestess who shall one day become a Buddha, Xuanzang Sanzang. Just you watch! Like Buddha's palm, I'll save you all...as in like, BAM!"

"...Okay, I don't quite understand the situation, but it's good to have more fighting power**!"**

"Never a dull moment with Ragna, is there?"

_Yes. Yes, she was crying alone just now. But I'll pretend I didn't see that. _Romani thought

"You just said that out loud, you know." Ragna said

_Oops_

"I couldn't help it, okay?! I….can't stand by myself. It makes me feel….lonely, scared helpless. Touta won't for me either...I've called and called, but he won't come at all."

"Well, if you're worried about being alone, don't. Since you're now with us." Ragna said.

"...Yeah, you're right. I'm not alone!"

"Hm. Now that you've calmed down, may I ask a question?"

"Sure, what is it, voice guy?"

"Did you come here on your own? It seems like you came from the direction of the desert." Romani said

"Well, that's the thing. I actually had one disciple. A servant I met a while ago. He was so hopeless that I took him under my wing. But that idiot got captured in from of the Holy City's army fort. I'm his memory, so I tried to go back to save him, but then I lost my way, and...oh this is beyond hopeless…"

"We're heading to the fort to go rescue someone else anyway, so just leave it to us," Ragna said

"Realllly! Thanks, Ragna! I just love you! That settles it you can be my disciple! Yeah, I'm not really supposed to play favorites, but I'll do everything I can to help you!"

_I appreciate the help, but being your disciple is off the menu..._

* * *

_Nighttime, Outside the Fort_

After hours of walking in the desert, the group had finally made it to their destination, the Holy City Fort.

"We've made it, that's the fort. It's carefully well guarded. However, the lookouts can't see very well at night, so they might as well be scarecrows."

"I see 10 patrol officers around the outer wall and 10 around the upper wall. Hey doc, could you scan the inside of the fort."

"It's quite a large structure. Two big buildings and one small one, the latter might be stable and it appears like there's a large space underground. It must be a dungeon."

"A dungeon, huh? One can only imagine the kind of cruel things that happen there. Lord Mage, can you detect any servants."

"Two underground. Sorry, that's I can tell. Looks like their using some old ruins down there. Can't really get any more important information using normal echolocation technology."

"Let's see what to do….how about we just bumrush and distract the guards somehow..(or I could do it the way I usually do it)."

"No. Something is not right. I can feel it. It feels darker than when I was here earlier. The people in this tent are tense. It's like they are already aware of our movements."

"Are you saying that they are on high alert? Wait...we did intercept one of the Knights of the Round Table. That must be why those in the Holy City are sensitive to our movements….Heh."

"Your smug satisfaction is not going to help us, Hundred Personas. We should wait and find another opportunity. Ragna, why don't we take a day to assess the situation here? It's hard to believe they'll remain alert for long. Good things come to those who wait. Rather than risking danger...huh?"

"Everyone, hide! I'm seeing movements from the fort!"

"Honestly, can't they give us a break. Making all of us come here in the middle of the knight." said one of the guards.

"It can't be helped, A Knight of the Round Table is secretly visiting this fort. Any form of disrespect and our head will roll."

"That's just it. It's a sudden visit without any prior communication, right? And it's not just any Knight of the Round Table. It's the secretary of His Majesty the Lion King, Agravain of Iron! What's the Round Table's second-in-command doing in a place like this? I thought that he's not supposed to leave the Holy City?"

"...Oh, I know. Remember we gave Sir Lancelot that horse the other day? You're not supposed to take a fort's resource without first consulting Sir Agravain...Maybe he's here to pass down his judgment."

"Seriously?! Upon our leader?! Yeah, well. He's a piece of garbage who treats refugees like dirt. If he gets fired, it would be doing us a favor.."

"...Or it may be the suspicious bowman we captured the other day. It took several enforcement knights to finally capture him. Maybe Sir Agravain is here to kill him with his own hands?"

"Seriously?! He's going to be executed, I don't really understand what he's saying, but he's not a bad guy, ya know? Plus ever since he came, our meals got so much better. I actually wanted him to join our side."

"...No,no, perhaps Sir Agravain is after the Old Man of the Mountain we locked up in our dungeon. I hear that she's so tight-lipped, that even the torturers gave up...Sir Agravain is the best interrogator at the Round Table...They say that he's so good that he can literally make a hippo scream for help."

"Seriously?! Just how brutal can Sir Agravain be? And just how much trouble can one fort hold?! Man, I just want to move to the Holy City, too!"

"No, no, perhaps…"

"You've got more….!"

The two guards proceeded to walk away

"...The signals are leaving your location, it's okay to come out now." Romani said.

"Sheesh, it's not like we're the only one's who've got our work cut out for us." Ragna said

"..Yeah, hearing that made my head hurt. Tell me the truth, do you and the others carry some kind of curse?" Hundred Personas said

"Looks like the situation has changed. If Agravain is coming, then we have to hurry. That guy doesn't approve of any servants besides the Knights of the Round Table. We can't wait around all night. They'll get Touta!" Sanzang said

"We also have to deal with the issue of the capture hassan..but it doesn't seem like Agravain is going to be reaching the fort any time soon. So it's now or never." Ragna said.

"...Wait, Ragna, may I speak too?" Cursed Arm said.

"Your stage."

"I can hear a pin drop thousands of kilometers away...The group of horses headed for this fort is already very near. We'll most likely encounter the enemy group as we emerge from the dungeon. That'll complicate our escape. Let's split into two parties. One will break in and rescue the Servants. While the other party will remain here, and after Agravain's entourage appears, launch an ambush on the fort, creating a diversion."

"I see. That sounds like a good idea to me."

"But how is going to manage the ambush," Romani said, speaking up. "The soldiers at the fort won't mobilize for just one or two of us. Won't we need at least twenty of us to cause a diversion?"

"..Leave that to me, the rest of you go to the dungeon."

"But Hundred Personas you can't go at all of them alone!" Romani said.

"Ambush and Diversion are my forte, I can't allow myself to rely on you all the time. I am an Old Man of the Mountain possessing many personas. If I feel like it…" Hundred Persona's then created three copies of herself to get the point across.

"See? When it comes to assassination by numbers, no one can rival me. I may be no match for a Knight of the Round Table but against mere soldiers. There is no one more suitable than me. I'll at least give those foot soldiers a good scare and while I'm at it, I'll get you all a horse. All of you, go save Serenity and Touta."

"You heard her, Doc. It's time for us to stop talking, start moving! Let's move." Ragna said. "First, let's jump over this wall, then we can search for the dungeon's entrance."

"What?! We are going to jump wall? Without a sound, I can't do that?!"

"I will carry Lady Sanzang with me, I assume you can jump over this wall, Ragna."

"Of course, alright let's move people!" Ragna said as he jumped with Cursed Arm carrying Sanzang following him as the three proceeded to jump over the wall, beginning the first steps in their plan to rescue Serenity and Touta.

* * *

_In the Dungeon_

There was a girl chained to the wall, with blood all over the floor along with several tools. The girl turns to her side, as she hears footsteps coming from that direction.

"...Who are you?...you haven't given up, yet? No matter what, you do to me, I won't tell you anything, so hurry up and slit my throat.

"My word, I would never have expected such words to come from a young girl like yourself. Well technically you're not really just a girl, isn't that right Miss Serenity of the Hassan's."

Serenity was taken back as the voice didn't belong to any of the knights that she had been tortured by, but instead, the voice had an air of warmth, love, and mystery. She turns to see a mysterious figure, whose features are covered by his brown cloak.

"Do relax, I am not here to torture you or even interrogate you, your friends should be here soon to rescue you. I'm merely just here to let's say 'observe' until it's the right time for me to 'act'." The man said as he snapped his fingers and in an instant the chains that bound serenity had disappeared, causing her to fall to the ground. She turned towards the mysterious figure who closed the book he was reading.

"Now that I've saved you from your captivity, the least you can do is keep me company until your friends from the East arrive."

"...Fine. First question, who are you?"

"...Well, revealing my true identity would be no fun but if I were to describe myself I'm a lover of all things and a person who likes to learn more about the world... yes, I am a 'wanderer' just like one the people here to save you...that might be the best way to describe who I am."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter, the next chapter is 90% complete so if all goes well, then it should be out soon. Until next time take care and stay safe out there!**


End file.
